Watashi no kodomo
by Lady Manami
Summary: Haruno Sakura, is one of the best genetic engineers of her generation. She has been given the task of creating a successful embryo from the long deceased Uchiha Clan, from a cup of very expensive sperm. She's been without success for over a year until she decides on a whim to use one of her own stored eggs. What will happen if Sakura's eggs become fertilized? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1: Yokubō & Chansu

**Watashi no kodomo **

**Chapter One **

**Yokubō & Chansu**

* * *

A frustrated sigh passed the lips of a woman staring intensely into the electronic high power microscope in front of her. The microscope was worth more than her own life and yearly salary, which was pretty damn good in the first place. Pulling away from the ocular lens, the genetic engineer grabbed the roots of her pastel color locks in order to relieve some stress, not that it help much. Another failure, and another waste of an oocyte and semen. This was her latest attempt of successfully producing a viable blastocyst for her employer. She wasn't looking forward to meeting with him for their monthly progress report, which was tomorrow, and she had nothing to show for again. The exhausted and visibly strained woman sighed and decided to stop for the night, or early morning, seeing as how it was about to be two in the morning. Another day at the lab and on the job.

Sakura couldn't believe how hard it was to produce a single embryo, but in her defense she was working with semen that has been cryogenically frozen for over two decades and surprisingly _particular_. She's created embryos before that resulted in fetuses for parents who couldn't conceive on their on. So it frustrated her greatly when each of her attempts resulted in nothing.

The sperm was viable and alive, but it wasn't enough to achieve conception and if conception did occurred the zygote died out within the week. It was beyond frustrating and Sakura's deadline will be up in six months. She's spent over a year trying to successfully create a stable embryo and if she didn't achieve this in the next six months she will be out of a job most likely.

"Orochimaru-sama, is not going to be please with me tomorrow." Sakura groaned as she clean up her work space, grabbed her jacket and locked up for the night. The large building that was NoloCorp was practically empty except for the security guards who were on their night shifts. It had been a long and unsuccessful day for Haruno Sakura and she couldn't wait to get home so she could sleep her life away for the next five hours. Her meeting with her employer was set at eight in the morning and she had her less than impressive report already completed. There wasn't much to include this month seeing as how she was unable to achieve anything except for the fact that the sperm and egg were not compatible enough, yet again.

She would have to use a new egg and search extensively for the perfect female donor, which was another pain in itself. Not a lot of women donated their eggs because of the long and tiring process. Not only were the potential and willing donors expected to be completely healthy, but also in top physical shape and met specific criteria. She managed to find two optimal candidates and the process to gather their eggs took two months before she was able to begin the process again. It seem as if she was going to have do more interviews again for new potential donors.

Sakura pressed the elevator button and got inside once it arrived. She was dead tired and leaned tiredly against the railing and wall. She dozed off slightly before jerking awake when she reach her floor. The garage was empty except for her white car and the sound of her heels echoed loudly in the vacant space. Sakura was slightly put off by being the only person down here this late at night, but because of her constant late night ventures here she wasn't as afraid as she had been the first couple of times.

Sometimes, one of the security guards, Kiba, would escort her down to her car in an act of chivalry before asking her out to dinner, which she has declined politely time after time. She didn't really have time to go out on dates, especially with this assignment she has dubbed, Project Dezainābebī.*

Orochimaru-sama had made it clear to her that she was to devout her time and energy into this project. She wish she realized the amount of work, time and difficulty that came with it before agreeing to take on this assignment when he recruited her last year. It did help that the paycheck was a lot heftier than her previous job, but if she did not show anything for her work then her funding will be cut and she wouldn't be getting a paycheck at all. It left her without a social life in the past year and her friends were beginning to wonder about her. She would go months without making contact and they would worriedly seek her out. Sakura smiled at her caring friends. She was lucky she had them.

Sakura reach her car and open the front door when she suddenly noticed a small, white paper on her window shield. Her peppermint colored irises took in her surroundings briefly before grabbing the note and reading its content. In the back of her mind she was wondering if it was Kiba's attempt of asking her out again, but her brows furrow when she realized it wasn't from Kiba, but another attempt at threatening her.

Sakura frown before crumpling the note up and getting inside her car. The threatening notes that were posted on her car seem to be increasing in their frequency in the past four months since she's been able to stabilize the zygote more with each attempt. The more time she worked and study to improve its chances of surviving, the more the mysterious threats she received. She hadn't spoken a word of it to anyone besides Kabuto-san, but if this kept up, she just might have to inform him again with its frequency.

Sakura wasn't someone who scared off so easily. Her personality and short temper didn't allow her to, especially when the person who was threatening her didn't have the balls to approach her in person. Whoever it was, hid behind a piece of paper and pen. How threatening can that be? If they really wanted to scare her off she would like to see them _try_.

Sakura scoffed as she threw the note into the back of her car where it collected with the other crumpled up notes on the floor. "Quite while I'm ahead or face dire circumstances, _oh please_." Sakura muttered angrily as she recalled the words written on the note before driving off for home. "Like I'll ever give up." Sakura stated with furrow brows.

During the drive home, Sakura could feel her sleepiness returning again and the newest note was already forgotten in the back of her mind. She was almost home and could feel the comfort of her bed on her skin. It wasn't long before she was parking and heading upstairs to her condo. She happily unlock her door and kicked off her heels as soon as she enter her home. It was spacious, homey, warm and most importantly all hers. She bought this place a little under a year ago and she would hate to lose it if this assignment didn't go well.

Entering her bedroom, Sakura shed her clothing and jumped into bed with her dog. The Hokkaido pup was sleeping soundly before his owner landed besides him. He slowly opened his dark eyes tiredly before snuggling closer to her. Sakura smile at her five and a half month old pup as she pet his white fur gently.

"I see you made yourself comfortable in my absence, Hachiko." Sakura murmured softly as she closed her eyes to fall asleep with him.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Another month _without_ success,"

Sakura inwardly winced at the overly calmed tone of her employer, Orochimaru-sama. She could feel his disappointment and more importantly his displeasure rolling off him in deep ripples at her debriefing moments ago. Not only did she have to face her failure in front of him, but also his associate and assistant, Dr. Yakushi Kabuto. This morning couldn't get any worse for her. After this meeting, she was taking the day off. She couldn't possibly go back to the lab feeling depressed and discouraged as she was now. Sakura waited for Orochimaru-sama to continue on venting his disappointment in her.

"I, _personally_, recruited you for this assignment because you were the most promising genetic engineer of your generation. I had the utmost faith in your medical and scientific abilities to create a simple embryo that would hope to grow into a healthy fetus. This should be _child's play_ for you, Haruno-san." Orochimaru berated with narrowed, golden irises.

Sakura sighed as disappointment continued to wash over her body at his words, even though he wasn't yelling or screaming like her previous employers were know for, didn't mean it didn't sting any less. Orochimaru-sama has been, by far, the most generous employer she's ever had in her young career.

"Although, you have failed to present me with a viable embryo, I am seeing some progress. You are managing to sustain the zygote longer with each attempt. Your latest attempt managed to sustain the embryo for five days, correct?" Orochimaru-sama asked with a raised brow.

Sakura nodded, "Yes, five days and twelve hours to be exact before it began to decompose." Sakura revealed strongly, determined not to show her disappointment in herself. "I managed to find that the sperm is extremely particular to the eggs that I have been using, as weird as it may sound." Sakura began with an unsure smile as she told them her findings. "What do you mean?" Kabuto asked curiously.

"Well, for starters, in the beginning of the assignment I had used eggs from women who were optimal candidates, but conception never occurred. Then I decided to use the eggs from women who were in their prime of physical fitness and health. Conception occurred, but did not last more than two days. The next batch of eggs I used were from women who were physically fit and healthy, but with a blood type of either AB or O after much trial and error. The sperm is extremely picky when it comes to the eggs they are binding with. So far, I've been trying to learn more information about the perfect egg to sustain the zygote until it develops pass the zygote stage to develope into a blastocyst." Sakura stated as she crossed her legs and pushed back a lock of her hair behind her ear.

She was met with silence and contemplating expressions on both men faces. She hoped they realized how hard she has been working and how much time she has put into figuring out the perfect egg to the weird and overly particular sperm cells they gave her to work with.

Orochimaru was the first to speak after her explanation, "I apologize, Haruno-san. I understand now how much effort you are putting into this project. I didn't realize the unusual circumstances regarding the samples I have given you these past couple of months." Orochimaru began with a small frown on his pale face. Sakura was surprise at the apology and felt herself smile awkwardly at the notion. It was strange seeing her boss act like this.

"It's alright Orochimaru-sama, I apologize for taking so long to complete this assignment for you." Sakura told him with a crestfallen expression before her peppermint colored irises sparked with renew motivation and vigor.

"Like Tsunade-Shishou always used to tell me, _never give up and never back down from a challenge_." Sakura stated with a smirk.

"I will complete this project before the deadline and I will revive the Uchiha clan once again." Sakura vowed evenly and with conviction. Orochimaru smirked at the woman's ambition and steel strong vigor. Tsunade trained this woman well.

"I'm counting on you, Haruno-san. I'll see you next month for our monthly meeting. I am expecting some progress next month." He told her expectantly before he dismissed the young engineer from their meeting. He watched her leave before turning to Kabuto with a grim expression on his lips.

"I didn't think it would be this difficult or long to produce a single embryo, but this woman is the best besides Tsunade in the world right now." Orochimaru stated grimly as he sat in a chair across from Kabuto. The silver haired man smirked while fixing his glasses. "You must admit, she has progressed far more than the others in the past two decades. Sakura-chan has managed to sustain a zygote for almost an entire week. The others couldn't get pass the fertilization phase, _at all,_ and they were thrice her age. I think for a twenty eight year old genetic engineer, Sakura-chan has met our expectations surprisingly well thus far." Kabuto revealed truthfully.

"Yes, I am aware, but I want a child to result from this project. A zygote is useless to me. I need an actual, living, breathing Uchiha in my hands." Orochimaru hissed out in an obsessive glee. "There hasn't been an Uchiha around in decades after they were wiped out in a single night half a century ago, they're becoming nothing but a myth now. Luckily for us, I managed to buy the semen of an Uchiha worth millions of dollars." Orochimaru recounted angrily. He's never bought something so expensive before that it nearly left him bankrupt, but the end results would be worth so much more than what he had to dish out to get it.

Once he had an actual, living breathing Uchiha infant in his possession he would be the most fame scientist in the world for bringing back an extinct clan with powerful eyes.

"Yes, but let's not laminate on the past and look forward to the future. I believe in Sakura-chan's skills and determination. She will be successful and we will have the world's first Uchiha in our hands in over fifty years. You will be renowned all over the country and world for reviving a dead clan and their powerful eyes. Imagine how much a single child would be worth?" Kabuto stated with growing enthusiasm. One child could be sold for billions in the military and since they still had semen in their possession more Uchiha's would be harvested and grown for sale once Sakura-chan figured out the correct formula to sustain them long enough to be inseminated.

"Yes, and Haruno-san will be the means to bring that dream into a reality." Orochimaru grinned darkly.

* * *

"Ahhhh, this is great!" Sakura moan pleasantly as she lay down on a comfortable table as she received the greatest massage in the world. It was painful, but she had a lot of knots in her back from all the straining she caused it by hunching over well into the late nights at the lab. After today, she will feel like a new person and get back to work. Sometimes, she needed to give herself more breaks to relax or else she would drive herself crazy.

"Wasn't this a great idea, Forehead?" Ino moaned out as she received her own massage just a few feet from her best friend. Sakura grinned in agreement. "Yes, best day ever." Sakura stated as she closed her eyes to enjoy the rest of her massage in peace.

A half hour later, the two women were wearing their white robes and feeling relaxed after their deep tissue massage. Next, they were heading to the sauna room to have some girl time and to catch up. It's been over a month since the two women last saw each other. Entering into the sauna room, Sakura and Ino removed their towels and leaned leisurely against the wooden bleachers to enjoy the steam filled enclosure.

"This is heaven for sure." Ino muttered happily with a deep sigh. Sakura hummed in agreement before asking Ino about her precious godson.

"He's doing great, he's staring to walk, believe or not. I don't know whether to be happy or worried. Now that he's walking he's going to get into everything, I can feel it." Ino stated with furrow brows, although, her icy blue eyes held warmth and unconditional love for her eleven month old son. "I'm planning his first birthday next month, so you better not miss it, Forehead. I don't care if you have to miss work for it and forget about your precious project for a day." Ino bit out with narrowed eyes. "You're not missing Ken's first birthday." Ino declared evenly and with a blatant threat.

Sakura laughed before assuring her best friend that she wasn't going to miss her godson's first birthday. "I promise, I'll be there." Sakura told her before sinking into her arms and relaxing.

"So, Sakura, when are you planning on getting married and having a baby of your own? After Ken, everyone from our group will be married and with kids, well, except for Neji." Ino asked with curiosity and slight concern for her best friend. Sakura hasn't been with anyone since college and that was so long ago already. The career driven woman needed to settle down soon or at least be in a serious relationship by now.

Sakura groaned openly at the question before her eyes somber slightly at the question. It's not that she didn't want to settle down, it was the timing, her work schedule and something else entirely. It wouldn't work out at all, never mind having actual children. She barely had time to see her friends and her dog. "I don't know, Ino." Sakura mumbled as she buried her face into her arms to avoid Ino's gaze.

"Forehead, come on, what's wrong?" Ino coaxed gently as she gently shook the pastel color haired woman out of her shell.

"Ino, I'm practically married to my career right now and with this new project I literally have no time. I wouldn't have time to date a man long enough for him to get to know me, let alone propose and have a family with. And by the time I'm established in my career, I'll be too old to even produce children." Sakura groaned in upset, as she painted out her life to her best friend. She was going to be thirty in two years.

"Forehead, you're a workaholic, everyone knows that. Once this project is over with, you're going to date a man that I'm going to set you up with. No, buts about it either." Ino pointed out sharply. "I already have a few in mind already." Ino grinned in mischief. Sakura nodded her head knowing how head strong and stubborn Ino was. "Fine, I'll be done with my project in six months, hopefully sooner." Sakura hoped.

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KEN!"

Everyone cheered and cooed at the newly made one year old as he clutched to his mother's large bosom tightly. His small, cherubic face was in a state of shock and growing terror at all the people shouting at him. He couldn't understand a word they were saying and the constant flashing of lights irritated his lightly colored eyes. He decided to shield his eyes from the annoying lights and hide in his mother's bosom. It was soft and warm, the perfect hiding place.

"Aww, he's scared." Ino cooed with a smile as understanding reflected in her eyes. Her big boy was rather shy, something he inherited from his lazy father. "Ken, come, look at the cake." Ino coaxed excitedly to her toddler as she pointed to his fairly large three tiered birthday cake.

The boy gently brought his head back out to look at the bright cake his mother was pointing to. He furrow his brows cutely before reaching out to the cake to grab at it. It was an assortment of different color blues and it caught his eye, especially the smell of it.

Ino was distracted as Ken reached out to touch the top tiered cake when Hinata came up to take a picture of Ken, it wasn't until she felt Ken's small hand rub against her face that she realized he got to the cake. Ino sighed at the mess he made of her and him. All of her friends laughed and she smiled as she stared at her big boy's icy blue eyes. The two pairs of icy blue irises stared at one another in a staring contest before Ino gave him an Eskimo kiss, which resulted in the toddler laughing loudly.

"I'll clean him up, Ino while you go wash up too." Ino smiled gratefully as she passed her son to his father. "He's going to be a handful this year," Ino scowled lightly in prediction as Kakashi grabbed hold of his son. "Just like his mother," Kakashi muttered lowly as Ino walked to the kitchen to wipe the frosting off her face. Kakashi turn to look at his son and he smiled with his dark eyes.

"Let's get you clean up, buddy." Kakashi told him lightly as he carried his silver haired son off to the bathroom.

On his way to the bathroom to wash his son off, Sakura appeared from the living room with wipes, already anticipating the need to clean the one year old off.

"Hey, Ken, how's my big boy today." Sakura cooed as she gently wiped his hands and face of frosting. "He hasn't been one for an hour and he's already getting into messes." Kakashi joked lightly as he handed Ken to his godmother.

"Wait until he turns two, then the real fun begins." Naruto warned him as he held the hand of his four year old son, Minato. The dark haired boy was staring brightly at Sakura as she held Ken in her arms. The toddler was holding onto his godmother tightly as he stared at Minato with bored eyes.

"Sakura-obachan, I want you to carry me too." Minato exclaimed as his sapphire irises widen as he broke from his father's hand and ran to her side, pulling at her sundress. Sakura sweat drop before rubbing his head with a free hand and lifted him up with her one free arm. The two children stared at one another before Ken began to smack Minato in the face with a scowl at his sudden proximity. He didn't like to share.

"Ken, no, that's not nice." Sakura said with slightly furrow brows at her godson, who turn his scowl at her next.

"Geez, Sakura-chan, you make it look so easy." Naruto whined as he watch her carry his four year old son and a one year old without much effort. Sakura-chan was always really strong, even when they were kids.

"What can I say, I ate all my vegetables growing up." Sakura grinned as she placed Minato down and shifted Ken to her other hip. The toddler was starting to get fussy at Minato's close proximity. Sakura could already tell that her godson was going to be more like Ino in personality than her laid back, easy going sensei.

"So, Sakura-chan, when are you blessing us with our own nieces or nephews?" Naruto asked with a raised brow and good nature smile. Sakura bit her bottom lip as she tried to evade Naruto's question. "Maybe in a few years." Sakura replied curtly as she brought her attention to Ken, hoping Naruto would leave it alone.

"A few years? Awww, Sakura-chan, that would take forever." Naruto whined out and Sakura felt her temper rise at his persistence. Naruto never knew when to quit until he found her fist connecting with his head.

"Then I guess you're going to have to be patient." Sakura gritted out dangerously sweet as she glared angrily at Naruto. She didn't want to upset Ken by her angry tone and hoped the toddler didn't get scared of her glare.

The blonde got the hint and hurriedly left with Minato to escape Sakura's growing anger. She usually took it out on him most of the time and he didn't feel like getting a concussion today.

"That guy never learns," Kakashi commented with a smirk as he watch his blonde student run away.

"So, Sakura-chan, I haven't seen you at the school lately, when are you coming in to practice?" Kakashi asked with a raised brow. Sakura smiled at his question and could literally feel his expectation rolling off him.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei, I've been working on a project and it's starting to pick up, but I'll try and stop by once a week from now on." Sakura replied nervously as she told him the truth. Her Tae Kwon Do master adored each and everyone of his students, he's practically watch them grow since they first started out as white belts at the tender age of twelve years old. It was also how Ino and Kakashi-sensei met a few years ago when Sakura brought her blonde best friend to try it out for open class.

Ino didn't particularity like it and prefered to stick to her dancing, but that didn't mean she wouldn't hit on the silver haired master and make him take her out to dinner. They hit it off and after three years of serious dating they finally got married, and then the following year had Ken. Everything seem to happen so fast for Ino and Kakashi, but she was happy for them. Sakura was amazed at how one simple meeting could lead to such a beautiful family.

"Make it three and we'll be good, because there's a tournament coming up in a few months and I want you to enter along with the rest of Team Kakashi." The silver haired man told her with a closed eyed smile. Sakura was about to protest when Kakashi gave her a look that left no room for any arguments.

"Okay, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura relented with a sigh as she turn to Ken and gave him a sad expression. "Ken, I feel sorry for you're next birthday. Your papa is going to train and mold you into his precious little champion." Sakura cooed to him and Ken just stared at her with slightly furrow brows before he patted her cheek softly and cooed.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." The two adults and toddler heard Ino's voice coming from the kitchen hallway. Kakashi sighed before rubbing the back of his head.

"Ino, honey, we agreed that once Ken turned two he can start training at the dojo with me." Kakashi told her with furrow brows. He didn't want to lose this particular battle. "I started training when I was two by my father." He added soon after, implying an unspoken tradition that he wanted to continue.

"Kakashi, our little son isn't going to fight other boys, he's still a baby." Ino retorted with steely eyes. She wasn't going to budge from this. "And I recall agreeing to him training when he turned four years old. You must be out of your mind if you think for one second I'll have my two year old son fighting and getting hurt." Ino ranted with deeply set brows. "Besides, when he turns to I want to enroll him at my dance studio. It's a lot more safer than your dojo. Ken would be a fine dancer with my guidance." Ino stated with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"My son is not going to be a ballerina. He's too manly for that." Kakashi retorted with a frown, which caused Ino to glare at him in offense.

"Manly? He's one years old, how manly can he get at this age." Ino stressed with narrowed eyes.

Sakura slowly slipped away with Ken in her arms from the arguing couple. It was clear her sensei wasn't going to win this battle, not against the stubborn bull that was her best friend. Ino always got her way and she rarely relented, especially when it came to her son.

"Hmm, your daddy got himself in trouble, buddy." Sakura told the toddler as she walk out to the patio in the backyard with the rest of her friends. Sakura brighten up when she saw Hinata with her newborn chatting away with Sai and her cousin, Neji.

"Hey guys!" Sakura exclaimed as she approach them with a smile. Ken began to babble as he saw the familiar people as he held some of Sakura's long, pastel color locks in his chubby hand.

Hinata, Sai and Neji greeted Sakura with warm smiles as she stood besides Hinata. The young genetic engineer gazed longingly as she stared at Hinata's newborn daughter, Kanna. The infant just turn two months a week ago and she was just so beautiful. She looked the opposite of her older brother, Minato, so instead of inheriting Hinata's dark hair she had Naruto's golden blonde color. The downy blonde hair reflected lightly in the afternoon sun from under the patio as the infant was dressed warmly in a lavender colored dress. It was beyond adorable and Sakura felt that desire bubbling in her chest again. The desire to have one of her own.

"She's so beautiful, Hinata-chan." Sakura complimented with a dazed look in her eyes as she continued to stare longingly at the baby in her friend's arms. Hinata smiled in pride as she too gazed at her daughter.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan, she's been the perfect baby ever since we brought her home from the hospital. Naruto and my father have fallen so in love with her." Hinata told Sakura as she gently rubbed her finger against her sleeping daughter's chubby cheek.

Hinata broke out of her gazing with a smile before offering her daughter for Sakura to hold. The pink haired woman felt her eyes widen before they sparkled in glee. "Sure, I'll love too. I haven't held her since I visited you two in the hospital." Sakura replied as she gently gave a sleepy Ken to Sai. The toddler rested his head against the dark haired man's chest as he closed his eyes completely. "I'm going to give him to Ino to put down for a nap." Sai stated as he went to find his blonde haired friend.

Neji moved closer to his two friends and his eyes soften at the sight of his second cousin, Kanna. She was the newest jewel to be welcomed into the Hyuugan Clan. He often babysat her whenever Hinata and Naruto went out for their weekly date nights, so he's seen her plenty enough as oppose to the very busy Sakura. He felt bad for his career driven friend, but Neji felt there was more to it than met the eye. He just had to figure out what it was that held Sakura back from dating and having a family of her own.

Sakura felt her heart flutter as Kanna was placed in her arms. Her peppermint colored irises widen before warming at the sight of her best friend's daughter. Unknown to Sakura, but could clearly be seen by the two Hyuuga's watching her that there was unshed tears gathering in her eyes. The two cousins glanced at one another simultaneously, relaying their concern looks. A look of understanding pass between them, as Hinata was in charge of finding out what was causing Sakura's inner turmoil.

As Sakura felt along Kanna's soft cheek and downy blonde hair, she let out a sad smile. The desire to have a child was so strong right now that it hurt. It hurt because she knew that it wouldn't happen for her. She's known for the past year now and didn't have the heart or courage to tell her friends or family, so she drove herself in her work. What man would want to be with her when she couldn't give him a family? It was a secret shame she carried with her every day.

Her last relationship didn't particularly end well. Her last boyfriend literally disappeared on her and the only thing he left her was a letter on the morning of her graduation, explaining he had to leave her. She had been so in love with him and things were going great between them while she was in college. But Sakura couldn't laminate on the past anymore.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Hinata asked worriedly as she placed a warm, comforting hand on her shoulder. Sakura's eyes widen when she realized two tear drops had fallen onto Kanna's sleeping, ivory skinned face and were sliding downward to her neck. The cold tears made the infant furrow her light colored brows and wearily open her eyes to reveal a pair of grey irises that stared, disturbingly at Sakura's face before they closed and blinked to wear off the sleepiness she felt. Now that she was awake she wanted to see the world.

Sakura gently wiped her tears from Kanna's face and apologized softly to the infant for waking her up. "I'm sorry, Hinata-chan, I didn't realize...I'm going to go home...I suddenly don't feel so well." Sakura told the cousins as she gently gave Kanna back to her mother and left with a soft goodbye.

"Something's wrong with Sakura-chan." Hinata commented with concern as she gently rocked her daughter back to sleep. "She hasn't been the same since last year when she suddenly got that job at NoloCorp." Neji commented with furrow brows. "But I feel it's something more deeper than that. I haven't seen Sakura cry like that since graduation day seven years ago." Neji told Hinata with meaning in his pale irises.

* * *

The month was coming to an end and Sakura's meeting with Orochimaru-sama had just ended a few moments ago. It was another unsuccessful month for her, especially since she hasn't come across a perfect candidate to use their eggs. Sakura return to her lab defeated and she sulked to her chair. Her eyes were weary and disappointed reflected in them brightly.

Sakura thought back to the day of Ken's birthday party where she broke down. She felt embarrassed in front of the Hyuuga cousins and left. She couldn't stand crying in front of anyone. It made it seem like she wasn't okay and she didn't want her friends worrying about her.

Sakura decided she would get back to work and try to attempt another zygote. She got her materials prepped and began working. It wasn't until three in the morning that Sakura groaned out in frustration. She had spent all day and night creating a new zygote, but it didn't even last five hours. She came to check on it and found that it was another failure. Sakura angrily slammed her fist onto the counter and let out a scream of frustration.

Nothing was working at all, even after all her efforts she couldn't get it to work. She was starting to doubt her own skills when Tsunade-Shishou's voice suddenly rang in her mind, _Don't give up, you just got to think outside the box. _Oh, how Sakura wish it were that easy. Her mind felt like it was going to explode and she felt like giving up for the first time. She wish her mentor wasn't traveling the world on a mission so she could help her out, but then there would be a lot of people in the world who wouldn't be getting medical help. Tsunade-Shishou wasn't due back for another nine months. She's been gone for over a year now and she missed her mentor dearly.

It wasn't until an idea flutter through Sakura's mind as she thought about Kanna. Kanna was the product of in vitro fertilization. Hinata and Naruto had trouble conceiving after Minato turned two years old and the couple wanted another child. Hinata had her eggs harvested and underwent IVF to have her own biological baby with Naruto. It was expensive, but it was worth it since they now had that beautiful baby girl.

Sakura had some of her eggs frozen too, she had done back when she was twenty five for several purposes. She knew she wanted to have children someday, but that either her career or lack of a love life could potentially interfere with that dream of hers. Tsunade-Shishou had actually encouraged her to do it since her mentor had done the same with her own eggs. Tsunade-Shishou was planning on putting those stored eggs to use after she retired when she came back from her mission this year.

Sakura had stored her eggs before she learned that she couldn't get pregnant. Her eggs were still viable, but the chances of her getting pregnant on her own was low. She would have to go through IVF and pray that implantation occurred so she could have the experience of being pregnant.

Sakura chewed on her lower lip as a disturbing, but pleasant thought creep into her mind.

What if she used one of her own eggs that was in storage?

It wasn't like there were any new potential candidates that were found yet. She still had to search for more egg donor women who fit the strict criteria of the Uchiha semen. After all, Sakura fit most of the criteria so far that she has discovered. She was O blood type and she was both physically fit and healthy.

It couldn't hurt to try, after all, it might just be another failed attempt of sustaining fertilization. She'll use just one of the eggs she has stored. She would only use just one and if it failed then she would just have to find other women who fit the criteria.

Sakura felt her belly tighten in nervousness as she went to the storage room where her eggs were kept for safe keeping. She found her case and unlocked it. She carefully grabbed one of the three vile that contained her eggs before storing the rest back in place. Sakura nervously held the vile in her hands as she made her way back to her working station. She had to keep reminding herself that she was only attempting and that nothing but failure will result from this.

Sakura couldn't help the small warm feeling in her heart that if fertilization did occur and lasted more than a week then there was a good chance that she could have a baby with her biological makeup.

Orochimaru-sama and Kabuto-san would kill her if they knew what she was attempting to do. There weren't really restriction as to who could donate eggs for the cause, just that it to be done before the deadline, which was in four months. Sakura immediately went to work.

After three hours, Sakura tiredly place the petri dish in for inoculation. She would have to wait forty eight to one hundred and twenty hours to see if conception had occurred or not. If fertilization had occurred and was sustained for one week then Sakura could notify Orochimaru-sama of her success and a surrogate would be found to carry the developing embryo for the next nine months.

But Sakura wasn't going to look ahead that far, because she knew this had a high chance of failing, just like the previous experiments had failed.

For now, Sakura would go home and rest until she came back to check on the development.

In the pit of Sakura's belly she felt this overwhelming feeling of success before pushing it aside and heading home.

* * *

**A/N: This is something new that I'm working on while I take a small break from my other stories. Let me know what you guys think about it and if you like? If this gets enough reviews I'll put up the next chapter. :)  
**

***Dezainābebī translates to Designer Baby.**

**Yokubō & Chansu translates respectively to Desire & Chance.  
**

**Watashi no kodomo translates to My Child.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but the plot of the story and the characters I create are mine.  
**

**Read and Review**

**Lady Manami **


	2. Chapter 2: Kiken & Seikō

**Watashi no kodomo**

**Chapter Two**

**Kiken & Seikō**

* * *

Sakura was full of jitters and suppressed excitement as she got dressed for work today. It's been one hundred and twenty hours, five days, since she placed the petri dish to inoculate at the lab. She hasn't checked on it since then in fear of finding yet another decomposing failure. Today was the day she found out whether it was a success or not. She was trying really hard not to get her hopes up too high when the overwhelming feeling in her gut kept edging her on, firing her excitement with each passing day. She had a good feeling about today and what she going to find when she looked at the egg under the microscope.

Sakura glanced at herself in the mirror while brushing her long pink hair. She wore a simple white blouse with a maroon colored pencil skirt. She wore ivory stockings and black, three inch heels. As Sakura brushed her hair out and put it into a high and neat bun with her bangs framing her face, Hachiko started barking at her. He was hungry and begging for his breakfast. Sakura quickly put on her diamond stud earrings before rushing to the kitchen and getting Hachiko some breakfast. She had walk him earlier before her shower and she could imagine he was hungry by now. Sakura made sure he had fresh water before she got ready to leave.

It was about to be six thirty and Sakura petted Hachiko goodbye before grabbing her suitcase and heading out the door. "Keep the place safe, Hachiko!" Sakura yelled out as she locked her front door and went to her car.

As Sakura was making her way to her vehicle, unlocking the doors from her set of car keys, she was suddenly ambushed. Her body was bent over the hood of her car as her arms were forcibly being twisted behind her back. Sakura's face hit the metal roof sharply and for a moment she saw white stars dancing across her vision. It took her by complete surprise because she didn't expect to be mug so early in the morning.

It wasn't long before Sakura narrowed her eyes and slammed her head back hard into her assailants' unsuspecting face. A loud, painful shout was heard as the assailant released his hold on his target in favor of grabbing his broken and bloody nose through his ski mask. Sakura took the opportunity to slam her fist into his solar perplexes and follow up with a strong round house kick to the ribs. The man, which Sakura was pretty certain of from his shout of pain, was thrown back a few feet until he hit the pavement.

Sakura's neat bun was in disarray and her cheeks were tinted red in her exertion just now in kicking his ass for trying to mug her. "Hey, _asshole_, I would think twice before trying to mug me. Now get out of here before I _break your legs._" Sakura threaten angrily as her harden peppermint colored irises glared heavily at him. She watch as he staggered to stand up and jog away with one hand over his nose and the other across his ribs, but not before leaving a message for her, "Quit while you're ahead, Bitch, you won't like what will happen if you keep pursuing that project."

Sakura's eyes widen in shock as she watched him leave. A black, unlicensed car pulled up at the end of the street and her assailant got inside and sped off. Sakura felt her racing heart slam against her chest as she got into her car and locked all the doors.

What the hell was that?

She thought she was fighting her almost mugger, but it turned out she had just defended herself against a potential threat who was most likely trying to kidnap her, and one who knew about her project, somehow. Now the threats were becoming personal and physical. Sakura had no choice, but to inform Orochimaru-sama. Her life could be in potential danger, especially since it happened right in front of her home. They knew where she lived and where she worked.

Sakura didn't feel right leaving Hachiko alone in the condo. She didn't know if those assholes would return and take her poor dog for ransom.

Sakura decided she would take Hachiko to Neji's place. The Hyuuga was off from work today, so he could probably watch her precious baby for the day.

"What a good start to my day." Sakura groaned out as she got out the car to retrieve her dog.

* * *

Hyuuga Neji was taking full advantage of his day off from work. The up in coming vice president of his family's oil business rarely seen a day off from work lately. Today was the first day, in a very long time, that he would be able to sleep in pass six. Nothing could interrupt or ruin this day for him. Surrounded by his large comforters and piles of pillows, Neji snuggled at the warmth it provided him.

Later on when he woke up again, he would make a nice breakfast and watch a movie, then maybe he would work out for an hour or two before finishing up a book he never got the chance to finish. Today will be a good and relaxing day for him. With absolutely no interruption at all.

The door bell rang suddenly, loud and clear, just as Neji closed his eyes. The Hyuuga opened them sharply and his pale irises look at his bedroom door in wonder and unsuspectingly. His brows were furrow slightly.

Who could be ringing his door bell this early in the morning?

Neji opted to ignore it and went back to sleep when a few moments later the knocking grew louder and more aggressive. Neji frown before getting up and charging to his front door, secretly seething at the person behind it. He was going to ring the person's neck for interrupting his plans to sleep in today.

When he threw the door open, his eyes widen in surprise at the sight of Sakura...and her disgusting mutt. The Hyuuga frowned at the sight of the mutt and wondered what Sakura was thinking bringing him here of all places. She knew he didn't particularly like animals, especially mutts.

"Sakura?" Neji questioned in wonder as he irritably eyed his friend until he caught her redden left cheek and disarray bun. Her white blouse was dirtied with random black smudges. She looked like she was in a fight, but really, this early in the morning? Even this time was too early for his pink haired friend to be getting into a scuffle with someone.

"Are you alright?" He questioned her next as he gently touched her slightly swollen cheek. The woman winced slightly at the touch since it irritated her swelling cheek. She swatted his hand away with a pained smile. "Yes," She replied easily.

Sakura smiled at him in hopes of subsiding his irritation, but she really had no where else to go. Everyone of their other friends had young children or babies at home and she didn't know Hachiko would react to them since she hasn't introduced him to children just yet. She rather play it safe than feel sorry later on.

"Good morning, Neji. Sorry to bother you so early in the morning, but I got into a fight, as you can see from a mugger, all so I thought, before he threatened me. Specifically, my current project that I'm working on at the lab, which is suppose to be kept top secret." Sakura started with a frown and furrowed brows as she tried to fix her messy bun.

Neji's eyes were wide in shock at her story before he rushed her inside and went to call the authorities. Sakura raised a brow before grabbing the phone from him and shaking her head. "It's alright, I'm going to inform Orochimaru-sama about it today when I go into work. Now, it just isn't paper threats, they're actually getting physical with me and right in front of my home too." Sakura stated grimly, but with a slight nonchalant attitude about it.

"Sakura, are you crazy? We need to alert the authorities." Neji told her with narrowed eyes. He was pretty sure Sakura handled herself well against the person, but from the scruffiness of her clothes and swollen cheek she must have been taken by surprise, which was rare.

"I've been dealing with these assholes for six months already, but this is the first time they've actually had the balls to attack me. I'll handle it, trust me." Sakura told him with a reassuring smile that left him uneasy. Sakura always thought she could handle everything alone. She was stubborn in that sense.

"Alright, but you tell your employer right away and I suggest not going home for a few days until it's safe again. You can stay here until then." Neji told her sternly.

Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I will, and you wouldn't mind watching Hachiko today while I'm at work, right? I didn't want to leave him home after what happened." Sakura told him as her dog was busy sniffing around Neji's apartment before disappearing down the hallway. "He's a good boy, I promise and I brought his tray for food and water." Sakura told him with a grin as she placed the metal trays down before heading out the door.

"Call me if he's too much of a problem. My voice usually calms him down." Sakura told him before she closed the front door and went to work.

Neji sighed as he traveled back to his bedroom. Great, now he had to watch Sakura's large mutt today. He didn't know how much of a damper that put in his perfect day off, but he knew he was going to go right back to sleep.

As Neji enter his bedroom, his right brow twitched in irritation and a deep frown graced his lips at the sight that beheld him. Laying ever so comfortably in _his_ bed was Sakura's mutt. He was laid out right in the middle with his disgusting snout on _his_ favorite pillow.

"Mutt, get out now." Neji commanded sternly as he stalked to his bedside and pointed at the door. Hachiko stared at Neji while lifting his head at the man. Hachiko's eyes shone with intelligence before he tilted his head slightly to the side. They stood that way for a moment before Hachiko huffed and put his head back down in defiance. Neji's face redden at the mutt's nerve before Neji tried to remove the large dog himself. That didn't go so well because the mutt started growling at him and baring some rather sharp teeth. Neji pulled back in mute fear. He didn't want to get bit by a mutt.

Frustrated, Neji managed to grab some pillows and a blanket and went to the spare bedroom.

"**Stupid mutt**."

* * *

"Are you sure, Sakura-san? Did you get a good look at this person's face?"

Kabuto questioned with the utmost concern as he sat across from Sakura. He had just finished cleaning up and bandaging her left cheek when she told him what happened at her home earlier this morning. This was a startling development that was increasingly escalating with each month the project advanced, although it was minor progress, but still progress. Sakura had first complained of the threatening notes left on her front window shield about six months ago, and now she was being attacked in front of her own home. This was unacceptable and Orochimaru-sama was not going to be happy about his prized genetic engineer being harassed and manhandled like this.

The woman shook her head. "He was wearing a ski mask, but he was definitely a man." Sakura told him for sure. Kabuto raised a brow. "How can you be certain?" He asked in wonder. Sakura smirked and it caught Kabuto slightly off guard. He wasn't used to seeing Sakura smirk like that. "I headbutted him and he screamed, definitely male, before I kicked his ass and let him go, but that was before he gave me that message." Sakura told him with a growing frown.

Kabuto's brow twitched nervously. He wasn't aware that Sakura knew how to fight and against a man, especially. "I'm glad you're safe. I would advise not going home for a week while Orochimaru-sama and I settle this for you. You don't have anything to worry about Sakura-san." Kabuto told her with a reassuring smile. "If anything else happens, even if its another note, let me know. Now, I'm going to go inform Orochimaru-sama. I'll keep you updated." Kabuto told her as he patted her hand in further assurance before leaving the lab.

Sakura sighed and felt better. She trusted Kabuto-san and Orochimaru-sama to handle this situation for her. After all, she was their favorite genetic engineer, and the only one capable of even possibly completing their project.

At that, Sakura felt the excitement she felt earlier return now that she was about to find out if fertilization had occurred in the past five days. Gathering her equipment and retrieving the petri dish, Sakura placed it under the microscope for viewing.

Sakura pulled back sharply, she couldn't believe it.

Her jaw slacked open and her eyes widen in disbelief at what she saw just moments ago.

It was a _success_!

It actually happened and it hasn't decomposed, _yet_. A small voice in the back of Sakura's mind was telling her not to get too excited because there was still two more days to go before she knew that this fertilized embryo wasn't going to be another failure like the rest. Sakura placed the petri dish back inside for inoculation. She was going to check it again in two days, and if it was still viable in two days then the next phase of the project can finally begin.

But most importantly, she would truly become the mother of the extinct Uchiha clan. Being the mother of a long deceased clan wasn't as important to Sakura as the fact that she was going to be a _mother_. She would have her own child and she did it all on her own, _literally_.

Sakura had to figure out what was going to happen if the embryo truly did make it in two days. A surrogate was going to be chosen to carry the baby around for nine months. It bothered Sakura that another woman would be carrying her child around, but she couldn't let it show or else her employer would be suspicious of her and find out what she had done. It was technically, not illegal, per say, but it did cause a problem since Sakura hadn't signed any release forms before she actually used her own egg. She would have to do that soon or else the child would technically be half hers and half Orochimaru-sama's legally.

Hers, because she was the biological mother who did not sign any release forms for her egg donation, and Orochimaru-sama's because he owned the Uchiha sperm, well as far as she knew. She didn't know how Orochimaru-sama came to own the semen. She recalled him saying something about buying it from some woman about fifteen or so years ago. Sakura didn't really questioned its origins or how that woman had it in her possession. She was more excited about starting the project then to worry about the details.

Sakura was starting to feel anxious about the consequences of her impulsive actions. If worse came to worse and if they found out what she did, then she would blame it on the fact that she had a tight deadline and nothing was working. It was the truth after all.

"I won't worry about it anymore for now. I'll have to worry about who the surrogate will be and keep my emotions in check. I'll most likely be performing the IVF on the woman and monitoring her through her progress alongside Kabuto-san." Sakura stated as she grabbed her own file and began filling it with new notes of the progress. She was the only one who could access these files, besides Kabuto-san and Orochimaru-sama, so she didn't fear or worried about either of them looking at her file because they weren't expecting her eggs to have been used for the project.

Sakura finished her work and silently said goodbye to her little embryo before locking up and heading to Neji's place. She didn't have much to do today while the embryo was inoculating for the next two days. She also had the weekend off, so she wouldn't be back until Monday. She would find out then if her embryo survived the next two days. It was going to be a long weekend for Sakura because she was anxious to know if it would survive or not. Sakura felt stupid for feeling a small sense of attachment to the developing embryo, but she couldn't help herself.

The thought that she was going to be a mother, and not just any ordinary mother to an ordinary child, although she would have loved to be a mother in general, she was going to be the mother of an Uchiha. Sakura kept the thought in her head as she walked to her car and was pleasantly surprised to see there was no note waiting for her this time. Sakura smirked as she got inside her car, but it slowly fell and turned into a frown when she saw the note had been taped to her steering wheel.

He had been _inside_ her car.

Sakura felt a surge of panic flood through her body as she checked her back seat and trunk of her car.

It was all empty.

Sakura swiftly got in her car and called Kabuto-san while locking all the doors to her car.

The phone rang until Kabuto's smooth voice answered.

"Kabuto-san, they left another note, but this time it's _inside_ my car." Sakura breathed out as she checked the garage from within her car for any figure walking or hiding somewhere, watching her from afar like a creep.

"Sakura-san, I want you to leave the garage and get somewhere safe, I'll inform Orochimaru-sama." He told her before hanging up.

Sakura put her cell phone away and sped off to Neji's apartment.

It wasn't long until Sakura made it to Neji's apartment complex and rushed to his home. She immediately hugged him while she heard him close the door behind her. His eyes and tone were laced with worry as he sat her down on the couch.

"Sakura, what happened?" Neji asked swiftly, and Hachiko emerged from Neji's bedroom to find his master cowering in his arms.

Hachiko felt a spike of jealousy as he made his way over to his master and jumped onto her lap to lick her face in a comforting gesture. He could feel her anxiety and fear as he stared at her with his dark eyes.

"Hachiko, I was so scared today." Sakura cried out as she held her dog tightly. Neji deadpanned at the affection and response the mutt got as opposed to him. His question went unanswered while the mutt just hopped on her lap and licked her face got the answer.

Neji couldn't believe he was slightly jealous of the mutt, after all, Neji was in Sakura's life long before him.

"Did they threaten you again or tried to attack you?" Neji asked with furrowed brows. He knew he should have called the authorities earlier. Sakura nodded her head as she peeked at Neji from within Hachiko's white fur.

"Another note, but this time it was taped to my steering wheel. Neji...they got inside my car while I was at work." Sakura told him with deep worry and growing fear.

It was strange seeing Sakura so fearful like this. She was the bravest one out of their group besides Naruto and to see her like this didn't feel right. It wasn't right for her to be threatened and scared like this.

"Sakura, why would anyone target you because of this project? What is it exactly? I know you've been working on it for over a year now, but you never really told us what it was you were doing with it." Neji told her in slight confusion and he frowned when he saw her stiffen uncomfortably at his question. It made him wondered what his friend was working on in that lab of hers.

Was it something good, or something bad?

"It's confidential, Neji." Sakura told him simply as she went back to hugging Hachiko.

"I'm under contract as well with NoloCorp, but this project is big and very important. I am bringing back _history_." Sakura told him vaguely and her words disturbed him slightly especially the look in her eyes. Her eyes had taken on a strange look as she said that.

Bringing back history? What did she mean by that.

"Dinner is almost ready, I say in half an hour, enough time for you to shower and change." Neji told her as he decided to change the subject for Sakura's sake.

Whatever it was that she was working on, took up most of her time for over the past year, and was bringing her danger. How dangerous it could get was lost to Neji, but all he knew was that he didn't want his friend getting hurt because of it.

Sakura could be overly ambitious at times as well as stubborn, but he feared Sakura had unknowingly took on too much this time around when she decided to work for Orochimaru.

He was going to have to do a thorough back ground check on him.

Something he should have done a long time ago.

* * *

The weekend went by uneventfully, Sakura and Hachiko spent that time in Neji's apartment while he was at work and at a nearby park.

Now that the weekend was over, Sakura was feeling a lot better since she found the note inside her car. She couldn't let that place fear inside her heart. She wasn't going to give up on her project, especially now that it could potentially be a part of her.

Entering her lab and gathering the items, Sakura checked the petri disk, feeling her heart race in anticipation and hope.

A wide smile grew on her lips as she exclaimed happily at the sight she saw. The embryo was alive and in the blastocyst stages of development!

"I did it, I'm going to be mother!" Sakura exclaimed in happiness before she covered her mouth quickly, hoping no one had heard her from outside the lab's thick door. Sakura couldn't help the fit of giggles escaping passed her enclosed mouth. She was so happy and couldn't wait to tell Orochimaru-sama and Kabuto-san. They were going to be so happy at her progress, but not as happy as she was right now.

An hour later, Sakura waited patiently for Orochimaru-sama and Kabuto-san to arrive. She had called them an hour ago and had interrupted a meeting they were in, but because she had big news to show them they were rushing over here. The two men had a very clear idea of what the news could be and they were excited.

Another ten minutes passed and the door to the lab was opened with a swift swipe of Kabuto's ID card. They rushed over to her side where she was preparing the images for them to view while she prepped the petri dish for them to view under the microscope.

"She did it," Orochimaru muttered out in disbelief as he continued to gaze in awe at the photos Sakura took of the blastocyst. He has never seen anything so beautiful before.

"Sakura-san, whose egg did you use to achieve this?" Kabuto asked with a wide smile.

Sakura felt her spine stiffen at the question before clearing her throat and answering vaguely, "Donor H. Kabuto-san."

Kabuto nodded his head, "Keep her records on hand, we may need to harvest more eggs from her in the future." Kabuto told her as he looked through the microscope at the blastocyst in awe. It was indeed beautiful and this was all thanks to Sakura-san and all her hard work.

Orochimaru couldn't contain his happiness and joy at this startling news of progress. Tsunade's pupil was truly something special. The tall and slender man approached Sakura and gathered her up in his arms in glee as he hugged her tightly.

"You did well, Sakura-san." Orochimaru praised highly as he released her.

"I will be giving you a bonus for all your hard work and determination. Now we will have to find a suitable surrogate and have you perform the IVF on her." Orochimaru told her as Kabuto came to stand by his side.

Sakura nodded mutely as her eyes retained their composure. She wanted to tear up a little at the mention of the surrogate, but she had to contain her emotions.

"Of course, Orochimaru-sama. Are there any candidates chosen already, I can be of some help in helping you decide on the one." Sakura offered smoothly as she gently and lovingly placed the petri dish inside the inoculating cabinet.

"Actually, that would be great. I have two candidates already lined up for the position." Orochimaru informed her with his grin still plastered on his lips. Sakura swallowed tightly at the news. She would make sure she chose the best woman to carry her child.

"We'll have a meeting tomorrow and look over their files together before I bring them in for the results of their physical exams and drug tests ." Orochimaru told her with a smile before he and Kabuto left. This was a very good day for them. They were ready to progress into the second phase of their project.

Sakura remained behind as she gazed longingly at the petri dish inside while placing a hand on her belly in an unspoken wish that didn't go unnoticed. She wished she could be the one to carry her child, but that would be impossible. Her job was done for now and the next phase will take place throughout the next nine months with another woman. She would see the fetus's development on a monthly basis, more if she were lucky.

With a final goodbye until tomorrow, Sakura locked up for the day and went to Neji's apartment.

* * *

Sakura furrowed her brows as she went through Uzumaki Karin's files. The last name startled her slightly and she wondered if this Karin had any relations to her best friend, Naruto. The blonde never mentioned or introduced her to this women ever.

As she went through this woman's files with a critical eye, Sakura couldn't help, but feel jealous. This woman was physically fit and healthy enough to carry her child and the other woman, Mitarashi Anko, was also just as capable, but she had her reservations about the dark haired woman. The only difference between both women was their age. Karin was the same age as she was while Anko was pushing thirty seven.

Sakura didn't particularly like either woman, and she closed Karin's file with a final sighed. Kabuto had been observing Sakura closely during her intense review of each woman's file and from the expression on her face, she didn't like either of them.

Kabuto was thoughtful as he recalled Sakura's longing gaze into the inoculation cabinet after they left the lab. He had gone back to ask Sakura a question when he saw her through the window of the door. Her hand had been on her abdomen while her eyes had been staring at the blastocyst, no doubt. He could tell a woman's desire for a child easily enough and it rolled off Sakura in waves whether she knew it or not. He's seen plenty of woman with that desired look throughout his career.

He knew about her unfortunate condition from reading her medical records a year ago.

Maybe he could help his favorite engineer when the time came and she truly desired to have a child. He would make sure to offer his complimentary services when the project was over with in the next year.

Kabuto excused himself from the office and went to take care of something before the two potential surrogates arrived.

Sakura watched as Kabuto-san left the office and she wondered where he was off to.

Sakura sat bored in the office for nearly half an hour when her employer and supervisor returned again. There was two women that came with them, Karin and Anko. Sakura felt her back straighten as she eyed each women with stern, critical eyes. It was different seeing them in person. They didn't look nice at all or approachable. How can either of these two women carry a child, least of all her child?

Sakura was not happy with these two choices, but she didn't have much say in it since these two were the two potentials already.

"Alright, ladies, after reviewing your recent physical examination, I have to say I am _extremely_ disappointed."

Sakura's brow raised in wondered at Orochimaru-sama's tone and words.

What did he mean?

Karin and Anko looked just as confused, except Anko covered it up with her anger. "The hell you are, what's the problem?" Anko demanded with a fierce glare at the pale man.

"Sit back down, Mitarashi-san." Orochimaru demanded as he watched the older woman take her seat after she had stood from her chair at his accusation.

"Good, I specifically told you both last year at the start of this project, especially you, Anko, that consuming alcohol and drugs were off limits. You two were the top two potential candidates for surrogacy once Sakura-san was able to create a viable embryo to implant." Orochimaru seethed out with narrowed golden eyes as he threw the results of Anko's drug test in front of the black haired woman in building anger.

Anko glanced at the paperwork and scoffed at the words positive. "I didn't do any drugs, drinking, yes. I wasn't going to go an entire year sober." Anko told him fearlessly as she crossed her arms across her chest in defiance. The woman loved her sake and liquor.

Orochimaru sighed before looking over to Karin.

The red haired woman stiffen slightly.

"I'm more disappointed in you than her. _Pregnant_? Really, Karin." Orochimaru gritted out tightly as he stared at the red haired woman, long and hard. "Why would you get yourself impregnated when you could have been the woman who could have birth the first Uchiha in over fifty years?" Orochimaru questioned angrily as he slammed his fist on top of the table.

Karin turned her head and gazed at the ground with silent resentment before bringing her hateful glare onto Kabuto. The silver haired man was smirking behind Orochimaru as he scolded each woman mercilessly.

"You two make me sick, I want you two out of here. I will not be paying you a dime, and as per our agreement you are not to speak a word of this project. The walls have ears, my dears." Orochimaru told them with an underlying threat to his words if they ever dared to speak about this in public to anyone.

Sakura was in complete shock at this turn of events. Both women turned out to not be suitable after all. Sakura watched them leave the room angrily with wide, shock eyes.

Now what were they going to do?

They needed a surrogate soon if they wanted to implant the embryo later on this week. It was crucial if the embryo was going to survive.

"Kabuto, we need to find someone suitable and fast. I was not anticipating those two breaking our agreement like that." Orochimaru stated in frustration and confusion. He was starting to feel the pressure and the fear of losing this embryo. After so many months of hard work on Sakura-san's part they could lose their opportunity if they didn't find someone trust worthy and fit in the next four days.

"Actually, Orochimaru-sama, I already have someone in mind who is more than willing to be the surrogate for us. She meets all of your requirements and is a much better choice than those two." Kabuto began as he walked towards his superior with a smirk on his lips. He always had back up plans in case things didn't go right, but things were going just the way he wanted them to. It was all part of his own personal plans for this project.

"Is she anything like those two that just left?" Sakura questioned with slight irritation as she folded her arms across her chest.

She was inwardly happy that those two women would not be carrying her child.

"This woman is a lot more responsible and I believe she will be much more serious than the other two were." Kabuto replied with confidence.

Sakura saw a certain twinkle in his dark eyes and she wondered if he knew something she didn't. It wasn't often that Kabuto-san had that particular twinkle in his dark eyes, it usually meant he was scheming somewhere in that mind of his.

"Kabuto, as always, you are always a step ahead of me." Orochimaru stated impressed and glad by his assistant's proposal. He could always count on Kabuto to fix any situation and have back up plans in case things went array.

"Alright, I want the embryo implanted before the week is over. That should give the surrogate enough time to get her physical and drug test done." Orochimaru stated finally as he gave Sakura a deep stare.

"Sakura-san, I want you to perform the procedure and report back to me once it's been completed." Sakura nodded at the order.

Sakura forced a smile to spread on her lips. She had to seem happy about it, but secretly she wasn't.

"Make sure everything goes flawlessly, Kabuto-san, as Sakura-san is performing the procedure. We cannot lose this embryo. In any case, if it does happen then Sakura-san will have to create a new batch and try again." Orochimaru ordered out and both Kabuto and Sakura nodded.

After Orochimaru left the office, Kabuto turned to Sakura with a smile.

"Congratulations Sakura-san, on this success. You're going to be even more important to us now with this project. Also, don't worry about those threats anymore. Once Orochimaru-sama has secured your home, you'll be able to move back in. I shall say in about two weeks or so. There will be guards day and night protecting your home." Kabuto informed her with a charming smile of assurance. They had a lot of things to install in her condo before she would be able to go back to living there.

Sakura nodded as they both walked out of the office together.

"I'm staying with a friend for now since the incident last weekend. I feel a lot better having someone I trust close by." Sakura revealed to her supervisor as she pushed a lock of her bangs behind her ear. She really didn't want to move out of her home for so long, even if it was temporary. She really hoped Neji didn't mind if she and Hachiko stood longer than what was anticipated.

Kabuto seem to pondered the thought before a smile appeared on his lips.

"Actually, that is a great idea. It's best to stay with a friend who can protect you. The man wouldn't be so confident in attacking you again if another person was around." Kabuto told her with slight logic.

Sakura couldn't really argue with that logic. Besides, she would feel a lot more safe knowing that Neji was around.

"You're being targeted by some of our enemies, I'm afraid, an unknown group whose been trying to ruin our plans for a long time now. They must have learned that you were working for us on our project and were trying to scare you into quitting, but it seems your stubborn nature and disregard to their threats weren't working so they decided to be more _direct_." Kabuto explained with furrow brows. "I apologize for the trouble this is causing you." Kabuto added with sincerity.

Of course, he knew who the unknown group was and why they were trying to ruin their plans of bringing back the deceased Uchiha bloodline, but Sakura didn't need to know that. Orochimaru-sama was currently sending out some of his best spies and enforcing extra security around all of their facilities in the country. It was obvious that no matter how many guards they put up _they_ were still managing to enter and gather intel. The only probable idea as to how this was happening was that there was a spy in their company. It was obviously not Sakura, since she was their main target. So, that left members of the security force and the other scientists in their company. They were going to be dealt with accordingly in order for them to find the mole and dispose of him or her appropriately.

"Do you know who is in this unknown group?" Sakura asked in wonder and some concern. She didn't think there were people out there who wanted to destroy the rebirth of the Uchiha bloodline. From the things she's learned and researched about the Uchiha clan from the start of her project, they were a strong familial clan that had particularly strong eye prowess that many people feared. They had a special way of using those powers and coupled with their unique physical structure they were unstoppable and unmatched in both strength and speed. Maybe whoever wanted this project to end was afraid of the power this bloodline will bring to the modern world.

Kabuto easily shook his head at her inquiry.

"No, we've been trying to figure it out for years now because you aren't the first engineer they tried to scare off, but you are the first to not run away and we appreciate that." Kabuto told her truthfully. To think a woman would be the first to stand her ground against this shadow organization. Kabuto smirked in irony of how brave this short woman was compared to thirty men.

Sakura smiled at his compliment and felt a sense of pride in her stubbornness.

"I don't scare off very easily." Sakura told him with a smirk.

"I know." He replied evenly.

They parted ways before planning on meeting sometime this week with the surrogate for the procedure.

If only Sakura knew what she was getting herself into she wouldn't have used one of her eggs or been involved with NoloCorp in the first place. The issues of ethics regarding human life didn't matter much to her employer or supervisor. What mattered to them was the fact that they would have the first Uchiha in over fifty years and in a few short months that dream would become a reality. This upcoming winter they will have their precious Uchiha and they will owe Sakura a huge debt for her loyalty and brilliance on this project.

* * *

**A/N: Sakura has no idea the trouble she is getting herself into now that the process has shifted into the next phase, surrogacy. There will be a lot more danger waiting for her in the future. Will Sakura like this new surrogate or will she be disappointed once again?  
**

**Thank you all who read and reviewed this story! I have to go back and fix some grammar errors I made in the first chapter, but I will get to that later. I'm really glad this story is being added to your favorites and alerts! I've been getting a lot from the reviews that this story is INTERESTING and I am glad you all think so! I don't think I've ever read a story like this one before either, or so I hope? It makes me feel pretty good.  
**

**Now one of the reviewers had some really good questions for me, so I'm going to answer them and share them with all of you, in case you had similar questions as well. This reviewer who had a ton of good questions was SomebodyLost. I hope it's not too confusing as I had broken up the questions and answered them in order.  
**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

S**omebodyLost: **

**Interesting. Medical/sci-fi-ish genre, eh? **  
** I have to ask, to get this out of the way:**  
- will there be pairings aside from Ino/Kakashi and NaruHina? Lol at InoKaka.

**_Lady M:_** _**I'm not sure yet, but so far the pairings are the ones you listed above. **_

** -** is it gonna be ItaSaku or ShiSaku? Please no threesome. D:

_**Lady M: That is something I'm still pondering on, but I'm leaning more towards no. I also don't want to rule it out either, so I'll have to see how I write the future chapters. Shisui does play an important role in this story whether he is with Sakura or not, but you guys will have to wait and see what role that is! **_

**- **Tsunade has a mission? She's what, an agent? Ninja? No one uses the word 'mission' unless it's important. Perhaps medical mission?

_**Lady M: Okay, with Tsunade she is on a medical mission, something similar to doctors without borders. She isn't an agent, but a very talented and skilled doctor with a certain uniqueness to her. I'll make sure to explain more in detail in future chapters when Tsunade makes her appearance.  
**_

- just where did you get inspiration for this?

_**Lady M: I was actually inspired to write this story a few days ago from when I uploaded this story. It came to me while I was writing another new story that I haven't put out yet titled **_**Flow of Time**_**, and it got me thinking what if Konoha brought back the Uchiha clan through means of genetic engineering and IVF, especially since new reproductive technologies are becoming more popular these days? So, I began writing the outline for this story and this is what I have so far! I get these crazy ideas sometimes and I just have to write it out. I'm pretty proud so far with it.  
**_

- can they use chakra? 'Powerful eyes' Pedochimaru said. It's like you're implying that this is a futuristic Narutoverse.

_**Lady M: Lol at pedorchimaru. I suppose it can be seen as a futuristic narutoverse and yes, some can use chakra, but not many can use chakra because the time of shinobi is practically over with in this time the story is taking place in. But they are a few people who can still utilize chakra, mainly the Uchiha clan since they would have been one of the last families that had still practiced the way of the shinobi, but that was over fifty years ago, so you can imagine that the practice had died out, but not entirely. I will be explaining more in detail in future chapters! I don't wont to give away too much lol **_

** Anyhoo, the prologue is interesting (moreso because I've just recently been watching DTB, so I'm in the sci-fi zone) and I think I'll stick around. I hope that you won't leave us hanging.**  
**Thanks for writing!**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

**SO, I really appreciate all the questions SomebodyLost, and also to everyone else who reviewed too! I loved reading your thoughts about the first chapter and hope to continue to do so with this new one! **

**Kiken & Seikō translates to Danger & Success**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

**Read and Review**

**Lady Manami **


	3. Chapter 3: Dairi shussan

**Watashi no kodomo**

**Chapter Three**

**Dairi shussan**

* * *

There was this eerie feeling that she was being watched, ever since she left NoloCorp four days ago. She hasn't been back since, not after what that bastard, Kabuto had done to her. She missed her opportunity to become the Mother of Uchiha. She had been doing everything in her power to remain healthy and take her vitamins, so when the time came and the embryo was created she would be impregnated and properly care for the fetus. The money she was promised if she were chosen to surrogate the child was also nice, but she wanted the child for different reasons. Now that that wasn't going to happen she had to move on with her life.

But being watched for the past four days wasn't part of her plan of moving forward with her life. No, Karin wasn't just going to just sit idly anymore, waiting for whoever was watching her to appear and make their move. She was going to get to the bottom of this and figure out why this person was watching her.

Leaving money for her coffee and donuts, Karin swiftly left the cafe she visited often and made her way to the park. The park was fairly large and the perfect place for her to find the person who suddenly had an obsession with her. She wondered briefly if it was one of Kabuto's lackeys, but then she dismissed the possibility because once Orochimaru and Kabuto were done with somebody they were completely done.

As Karin made her way down a path in the park, she discreetly glanced behind her to find that a particular man who had been in the same cafe as her was indeed following after her now a few feet away. Karin frowned at the discovery as she turned off the path and into the dense part of the park full of cherry trees. She wasn't disappointed when she saw the man jogging to run after her.

With swift agility she easily grabbed one of the tree branches and pulled herself up to be concealed in the green foliage. She stood still and waited for the man to arrive. A few moments later the blonde man emerged and was apparently searching which direction she had gone. Without hesitation, the red headed woman jumped down from the high tree branch and landed a solid kick to the man's shoulders.

The man didn't know what hit him until he found himself on the ground with a heel foot pressed against his neck. If he were to move her heel would dig further into his carotid artery. He couldn't risk getting that cut or blocked off. He glanced at the woman he was tailing and narrowed his dark blue eyes at her smug look.

"What? Didn't expect to get caught?" Karin teased with a smirk before her eyes narrowed dangerously at her stalker. "Now, tell me why you're following me." She demanded sternly as she laid one hand on her hip leisurely. She had to make this quick before others arrived, if they were others, but she could never be too careful.

"Great, I get another Bitch." The man gritted out in annoyance before he grunted in pain as Karin applied more pressure into his carotid artery. He could feel himself getting lightheaded after thirty seconds of that before Karin released the pressure slightly.

"Listen, asshole, I'll kill you here and now if you don't tell me what I want to know." Karin threatened as she crouched down and pulled on his blonde hair roughly at the scalp. She brought his face near hers and she frowned at the sight of his pretty boy face. He was handsome and it seem his nose was recovering from a pretty bad bruise, and although she had a soft spot for handsome men, she didn't let that distract her from her original goal here.

"Tell me," Karin hissed out with furrowed brows.

The blonde man smirked despite his current situation and decided to buy time until his back up arrived. He had notified his partner that if he did not make contact in five minutes to come in. Three minutes have passed since the red headed bitch tackled him unsuspectingly. And to be quite frank, he was tired of getting his surprised ass kicked by women who seem to be fragile and defenseless. First the pink haired bitch and now this red headed she-devil.

"How about no, yeah?" He slipped out with narrowed eyes.

Karin's frown deepen and she angrily smashed his face into the ground and the blonde yelled out in pain as a slight crunching sound was heard. Karin smirked before repeating her actions again and bringing his face close to hers once more. She wanted him to know that she meant business and wasn't afraid to get her hands dirtied if she had to.

"I really don't have patience, so I'm just going to kick your ass until you give in." Karin told him sweetly as she swiftly turned him around and held down his hips so he couldn't throw her off and began punching the shit out of him. The blonde put up a fight, but without the use of his hips to throw her off he had to use his hand to block what punches he could.

_"Damn it, Tobi, hurry up!" _The man exclaimed in his head as he missed one of her fists and felt it collide with his right eye. He saw stars for a moment and he was expecting another punch until he felt her weight lift off his body and saw her thrown off to the side by his partner.

"Deidara-sempai, are you alright?" Tobi asked with concern as he kneel beside the blonde and examined all the swelling and blood marring his face. "_Boy_, she really did a number on you." Tobi whistled in appreciation before Deidara landed a swift punch to his head in aggravation.

"Shut up, idiot and go get her before she escapes. We have no choice but to bring her in. She has to be the surrogate!" Deidara proclaimed as he angrily glared at Karin who was just getting herself together after being tossed aside.

The red head spat out blood from when she bit her lip after she was tossed ever so gracefully onto a pile of rocks and sticks. She overheard their little conversation and shook her head at the amount of confidence they had. She also wondered how they knew she was the potential surrogate. They must know about Orochimaru-sama's secret project with the Uchiha clan, but they were surely mistaken in thinking she had been chosen to carrying the child.

"You two little shits aren't taking me anywhere." Karin seethed as she made a run for it. Her heels hit the ground hard as she made her swift escape.

Deidara and Tobi grunted as they made a run after her.

They seemingly lost her until they saw her down the block hailing for a taxi. Deidara and Tobi groaned in defeat and frustration when they saw a black car pulled up and picked up the woman.

"Damn it, she got away." Deidara cursed angrily as he spat out blood.

"No she didn't, Deidara-sempai. That was Hidan's car. I called for back up after you didn't contact me, just in case." Tobi stated with a wide smile.

Deidara sighed in relief, knowing that his mission wasn't a total failure. He was suppose to watch the woman and report back to the Brotherhood if she shown signs of being the surrogate. So far, he wasn't so sure. The red haired woman was one of two women that were to be chosen for the position, but since the other woman panned out when she frequented the bars after leaving NoloCorp, they figured the red head was the one who was chosen instead.

Now that they had her they can know for sure.

"Alright, let's go home. My face hurts." Deidara muttered painfully as he and his partner left. He needed to see a doctor for his poor face.

~0~

Meanwhile, Karin was cursing furiously at her kidnapper as he refused to open the door to let her out.

"Shut the fuck up, Bitch." Hidan cursed heavily as he decided to roll up the dividing window to block out her annoying voice. It was starting to give him a damn headache. He was tired of cleaning up Deidara's messes, but at least they caught the surrogate. That should count for something for the dumb blonde idiot.

Karin indignantly frowned and huffed as the black divider began to roll up, and just as it made it's half way mark, she quickly grabbed her heel shoe and slammed it hard against the man's face, successfully splitting his bottom lip. The car swerved just as the divider rolled completely up and Karin smirked in glee until her body was thrown hard against the side door as the tires screeched wildly. Karin's eyes widen fearfully as she happened to stare out the window to see an oncoming and unsuspecting car heading into the car she was in. Karin shut her eyes in reflex as the other car made impact and a loud crash deafened her ears before she blacked out.

It wasn't long after impact that she smelt smoke and the overpowering stench of gasoline. Karin opened her eyes slowly as she tried to move her shocked body. She took in her surroundings and found that the car had turned over and she was now laying on the roof of the interior of the car. Broken glass was everywhere as well as blood, mostly her blood. She gingerly touched the wound on her forehead and winced in pain.

It wasn't long until she heard a long slew of curses from her kidnapper, even though the divider was still up. Karin knew she had to escape now before he or anyone of his accomplices took her again. Karin hissed in pain as she dragged her wounded body out from the totaled car. As she was nearing the window, a man had sprawled himself to the ground to search for any survivors and his sapphire irises widen in surprise and hope as he helped Karin get out from the car.

"Come on, we gotta get away from the car, it's on fire. Someone help get that man out from the front seat!" The man exclaimed as he successfully pulled Karin out and supported her by wrapping his arm around her waist. Karin quickly shook her head no as he lead her to the side walk, a good distance away from the burning car. "Let him burn, he deserves it!" Karin seethed out through clenched teeth and narrowed crimson irises. There was a huge crack on her right lens and she saw the world brokenly through her right eye.

Her blonde hero looked at her strangely before shaking his head in disagreement. "We gotta help him, he's human too." Karin rolled her eyes at his words and frowned deeply.

"Then be my guest and save him. I'll be fine on my own, thanks for pulling me out." Karin told him with a small sarcastic smile. The blonde nodded his head and went to save the man still trapped in the car. Karin took the opportunity to get away and get into a proper taxi car this time.

"Woah, the nearest hospital it is!" The taxi driver exclaimed in horror as he eyed the bloody woman up and down as she got into his car. "No, take me to NoloCorp and _fast_." Karin told him as she wrapped her arm around her ribs. It was getting harder to breath, not to mention that it hurt whenever she breathed in too deeply. She focused on breathing shallowly.

Karin realized he wasn't driving off yet and looked up to see him staring at her like she was out of her mind. "Did I stuttered or something? Drive, idiot!" Karin hissed angrily and she gasped painfully when the car jerked to life, her back hitting the seat roughly. "Asshole," Karin muttered out as she felt a pounding headache coming.

"That's what you get, bastard." Karin muttered out as she eyed the burning car and saw the blonde pull the man out with another good Samaritan. Karin scoffed in disgust at her kidnappers limp body. She hoped he was dead. Tearing her vision away as the taxi drove off from the scene she took out her cell phone.

Orochimaru-sama wasn't going to be happy that she was contacting him again, but she didn't care. His ass was going to help her or else she'll tell the media and authorities all about his very illegal and precious project regarding the extinct Uchiha Clan.

She sent him a text about her situation and her threat, and she smirked when he replied swiftly.

_Keep silent and come to NoloCorp._

Karin smirked and her worries washed away.

If anyone could make anything happen, it was Orochimaru-sama.

* * *

Sakura was finishing up with her equipment table as she prepared the room for the surrogate's arrival. Sakura's mood was down and she was sad, but in her mind she tried to push those feelings away. Just because she wasn't going to ever carry her child didn't take away from the fact that she was its mother. That granted her some sort of comfort as she willed her body to prepare the room for the woman's arrival with Kabuto-san. The silver haired supervisor had said that this woman was a lot more responsible than the other two women, so that made her feel better. Sakura sighed as she took a seat and waited for them to arrive.

She wondered who this woman was. Kabuto-san didn't even give her a name or a file of the woman. She knew absolutely nothing and Sakura was a little anxious to meet the woman. She prayed long and hard that she took care of her baby. Sakura glanced at her watch and pondered how long they were going to take. They were ten minutes late already.

Sakura perked at the sound of the door opening and the genetic engineer stood up to greet the surrogate and Kabuto-san with a small smile.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Haruno Sakura, it's nice to finally meet you." Sakura greeted warmly as Kabuto gently ushered the young woman further inside. The brunette looked rather shy and nervous, but all so beautiful. She was a classic beauty and Sakura could tell from her warm brown irises that this woman was a good person. It was a totally different vibe from this woman than the other two, Karin and Anko, who Sakura didn't trust or liked at all.

"Sakura-san, this is Nohara Rin. She will be our surrogate for the Uchiha embryo." Kabuto announced with a wide smile as he lead Rin to the bed where there was a robe placed for her and a clean linen to place over her lap during the procedure. Rin glanced at them wearily, especially the tray that held the equipment that would be used on her. She nervously tightened her hold on her blouse and her brows furrowed with uncertainty.

"Everything will be fine, Rin-san. Sakura-san here is a brilliant doctor and engineer and she will make sure this procedure goes well." Kabuto told her with a reassuring hand on her shoulder to help the tensing woman calm down, but its effects gave her the opposite feelings. Rin gave him a nervous smile and nodded her head, "Of course, I trust Sakura-san." Rin replied, and although her words spoke of trust her tone held a different story and Sakura picked up on that. The engineer blamed it on her nervousness.

"The procedure will take twenty minutes at most and it will be painless." Sakura told her with an understanding smile on her lips.

Rin stared wearily at Sakura before she brought her brown irises to Kabuto. The look in the dark eyed man made her wince inwardly.

"Of course, I'm just a little nervous." Rin explained as her grip on her blouse turned her knuckles white.

Sakura noticed her white knuckled grip on her blouse and felt something wasn't quite right. Sakura brought her gaze to Kabuto-san and saw that he was staring at Rin with that look again. What was going on here?

Sakura was about to voice her concerns when Kabuto beat her to it.

"Alright, we'll give you a minute to change." Kabuto announced as he opened the door for Sakura and himself to step out.

Sakura nodded and left with the silver haired man behind her.

"She's just overly nervous. It's a lot of pressure for one person to be carrying the first Uchiha in half a century in her womb. I hope you won't mind being extra gentle with her Sakura-san?" Kabuto asked with a raised brow and small expecting smile.

"Of course, Kabuto-san." Sakura replied simply.

As soon as Rin was done changing the two doctors entered the room again. Sakura went to wash her hands as Kabuto explained to the brunette what was going to happen.

"I'll be supervising the procedure and just like Sakura-san mentioned earlier the procedure will only take twenty minutes." Kabuto told her as he went to wash his own hands and don on gloves as well.

Sakura began to raise the bed while explaining the procedure a little more in detail. "The narcotics you took earlier will help with any discomfort or pain you may feel. Don't worry, I've done this many times before."

Rin seemed to relax slightly at the mention of that, but the tension in her body didn't vanish. Her brown irises gazed at Sakura with the same weariness in them, but with the touch of fear beginning to seep in.

"I'm sure your physical and drug tests were satisfactory?" Sakura asked only because she didn't get to the see results herself. Instead of allowing Rin to answer for herself, Kabuto took the liberty to answer.

"Yes, everything came out fine."

Sakura eyed her supervisor once again in slight wonder at the strange tension between the two.

Sakura hummed at his answer and grabbed her stool. She prepped Rin's body into the lithotomy position and smiled warmly at her. "Try to relax, okay." Sakura told her gently as she took a seat and began to gather her tools.

Rin inhaled deeply as tears began to form in her eyes. Her heart raced painfully within her breast and she had to keep the painful screams of protest down. She could feel Kabuto's intense glare on her body.

"Alright, Rin-san, I'm going to use the speculum now, try to relax a little more if you can, please." Rin bit down on her bottom lip as she felt the metal clamp enter inside her. It was completely uncomfortable and Rin couldn't help, but to jump a little upon the intrusion to her body.

Just as Sakura began to insert the instrument that would carry the embryo through the cervix and into the uterus, a sharp ring echoed throughout the room. It startled Sakura and Rin as the engineer paused her actions. She brought her peppermint colored irises onto her supervisor and raised a brow at him.

"Just one second, please, it's Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto muttered out swiftly as he answered.

Sakura could tell it wasn't something good because Kabuto's mouth turned in a deep frown and his brows furrowed deeply in irritation.

"I'll be right there, Orochimaru-sama." He ended the call and put his cell away. He looked at Sakura with apology.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-san, but I'm going to have to leave you alone with this procedure. Orochimaru-sama stumbled upon an emergency. I trust you have everything under control?" Kabuto questioned with a raised brow, his dark eyes still reflecting his irritation. "Of course, Kabuto-san. We'll be fine." Sakura told him with a reassuring smile.

"Great, I'll be back as soon as I can." Kabuto told her before he swiftly left the room.

Now that her supervisor was gone, Sakura picked up her instrument again determined to pick up where she left off at when Rin's soft voice stopped her. Sakura paused once again before she brought her curious gaze to the brunette. "Are you alright?" Sakura asked when she saw the building tears in her eyes.

Rin shook her head.

"I have a request." Rin told her.

Sakura raised a brow, wondering what her request could be.

* * *

Orochimaru frowned deeply at the disturbing text he received from Karin earlier. He had been reading it over and over again since he first received it. The Brotherhood were becoming a throne in his side that kept digging further and further underneath his skin. He was more than certain that the Brotherhood was involved in the kidnapping attempt of Karin, but the red haired woman managed to escape by all means necessary. Orochimaru never ceased to be amazed by Karin's sense of self preservation.

If the Brotherhood was trailing Karin, then there will surely _brothers_ trailing Sakura and Kabuto, and maybe even himself. He would have to keep both Sakura and the surrogate protected 24/7 until the child was born. Without Sakura there will no longer be an engineer to create the embryos. A surrogate was replaceable, but Sakura was not. That woman was the best of the best.

Orochimaru knew that today the procedure was taking place. They would have to wait a month had for both the pregnancy and blood test to return back positive. If the implantation didn't occur then they would have to start over again and another month and a half will be needed to get back to this very point. He trusted Sakura's skills, but the fear was still shadowing his heart. He's been waiting for two decades for this moment and he didn't want to wait longer than what was necessary.

The door to his office open and Kabuto appeared.

"Kabuto-san," Orochimaru greeted with a scowl. The stress was beginning to show on his face and the non-existent wrinkles that he had were beginning to appear. He was in good condition for being in his early fifties, but the stress of this project was aging him.

"Orochimaru-sama, Karin has arrived. She's in pretty bad shape. I had her sent to a private room where a doctor is taking care of her wounds." Kabuto told him, and there was relief in his tone as he said this. The stress seem to be kinder to Kabuto, but the weariness under the doctor's eyes could be seen as well. "I will escort you to her room once she is done." Kabuto informed him.

Orochimaru let out a relieved sigh and a small smile spread on his lips.

"Thank you, Kabuto." Orochimaru stated as he rubbed his face.

"I'll just go see her now, take me to her." Orochimaru stated and Kabuto lead the man without another word.

Karin openly glared at Orochimaru once he arrived with Kabuto and she pointed at him.

"You're ass better protect me or else I'll talk." Karin proclaimed with furrowed brows from the bed she was in. Her forehead was wrapped and so were her ribs. She managed to fracture two of her ribs, which explained the difficulty she had in breathing earlier.

"Yes, I'm sure, now tell me what happened." Orochimaru demanded with narrowed golden eyes.

"I was at the cafe earlier today and I've noticed that someone has been following me the past four days. I decided to find out why and made a detour in the park to catch them by surprise. I managed to catch him off guard and question him, but then another guy appeared and threw me off him. They were talking about a surrogate and how they thought it was me. Apparently, they know about your little project." Karin told at him as she winced painfully, wrapping her arm gently around her ribs.

"Anyways, when I lost those two idiots, a black car pulled up as I was hailing for a taxi. I got in and found out soon after that it was another one of those guys. He was taking me to their base somewhere. So, I naturally found a way to escape, but I didn't anticipate this much injury on my part." Karin stated with a frown at her current condition.

Orochimaru and Kabuto wore grim expressions at Karin's story. The Brotherhood knew far more than they originally thought. This was dangerous and a big threat to their project. They were beginning to enter the second phase of the project with the surrogacy, but if something were to happen to the surrogate and the child was loss in utero than their progress will be ruined and they will never reach phase three. Nine months to grow a child and keep it safe from harm was not an easy task, especially an Uchiha child and the Brotherhood's intentions of destroying it.

"Whose the real surrogate, anyway? I thought Anko and I were the only ones who were trusted enough to carry the Uchiha heir?" Karin questioned with furrowed brows at their silence. They looked pretty fearful to her, but at least they could answer her question. It wasn't fair that she wasn't the surrogate. She wanted to be the Mother of Uchiha.

"It's not any of your concern, however, I will keep my promise to you. You and your unborn child will be taken care of." Orochimaru told her smoothly as he turned to Kabuto.

"Kabuto, I want Karin gone from the city by tonight." Orochimaru commanded as the silver haired man nodded in understanding.

Karin send Orochimaru one final glance before he left her room. The red haired woman angrily glared at Kabuto in barely concealed contempt. The silver haired man raised a brow at her in wonder.

"I know it was you who changed the results of my pregnancy test. I never was pregnant to begin with, although, you did have me going in the beginning. I took another test at the clinic and my results came back negative." Karin revealed to him evenly with a deep frown on her face.

Kabuto smirked slyly before bringing his dark, calculating irises on her. "Is that so, it must have been an error on one of our technicians, but you don't have to concern yourself with this project anymore. We have it all under control." Kabuto told her evenly with his smug smirk still present.

"_Oh,_ _I'm_ _sure you do_." Karin replied grimly with a mock smile on her lips; her crimson irises sparkling in suppressed glee as her mind began to plot her revenge on the man standing before her.

This wasn't over by a long shot.

This was just the beginning.

* * *

Kabuto fixed his glasses by pushing them back to the bridge of his nose as he made his way back to Sakura and Rin. He glanced at his watch and knew the procedure was over already, an hour had passed and Rin should be waiting for him in the waiting room. He needed to speak with Sakura about the procedure to make sure everything went flawlessly. He regretted now being present, but Oroachimaru-sama needed him to take care of things with Karin. He swore that woman was a pain in his ass. After he made sure things went smoothly with the procedure he would begin the arrangements to take Karin out of the city.

He approached the waiting room and frowned when he didn't see Rin there. She was supposed to wait for him to get her before leaving anywhere. He gritted his teeth and immediately went to Sakura's office.

He knocked hastily against her door before barging in impatiently. He meet a surprise Sakura who was staring at him with wide peppermint colored irises. "Kabuto-san, you're here." She started nervously as she put her pen down and gestured him to sit. Kabuto remained standing as he plastered a forced smile on his lips. His expression was strained as he tried to contain his temper. "Where's Rin-san? I thought I told her to wait for me after the procedure." Kabuto told her as naturally as he could.

Sakura seem nonplussed at his question as she watched him carefully. "Oh, I'm sorry Kabuto-san, Rin-san was experiencing some cramping pain after the procedure was over with, so I sent her home early despite her protest. I wanted her on bed rest for forty eight hours to allow for implantation to occur. I thought you wouldn't mind seeing as how we need this embryo to be a success. The cramping was worrying me." Sakura told him with a thoughtful frown.

"This particular procedure is _extremely delicate_. We can't risk any chances of losing the embryo." Sakura added as she looked over to Kabuto with an understanding expression. "Right?" She added with a raised brow.

Kabuto restrained the frown that wanted to grace his lips. "Of course, you made the right call to send her home. You can send me a report of the procedure by tomorrow morning, Sakura-san." Kabuto told her carefully as he angrily tighten his fist from behind his back.

"Of course, I've already typed it up and placed it inside your mailbox." Sakura told him with a bright smile.

Kabuto nodded and was about to leave when he noticed a brief case by the side of Sakura's door. He didn't notice it when he came in due to his rush, but now that he did notice it he tried to recall Sakura ever carrying one so large.

Kabuto shook his head and decided to disregard it.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sakura-san." Kabuto called over his shoulder.

"See you tomorrow," Sakura replied just as casually before her door closed. Sakura let out a relieved sighed at his disappearance. She did better than she thought she would in front of him. "Okay, now what do I do?" Sakura muttered to herself worriedly as she bit down on her thumb in nervousness as she glanced over to the large suitcase by her door. She was glad Kabuto had dismissed it easily when he noticed it.

A wild idea appeared in Sakura's mind and it shown on her face as her irises brighten up. An image of Ino appeared in her mind and she swiftly dialed her best friend's number.

"Ino, can you meet me at the cafe in fifteen minutes. I need to speak with you." Sakura told her and just from the tone of her voice, Ino knew it was important.

"Thanks, I'll explain everything once we meet." Sakura told her with furrowed brows as her eyes remained fixated on the black suitcase.

* * *

Kakashi patted Ken's back as he tried to soothe his crying son. Apparently, Ken decided to be stubborn like his mother and fight his sleep tonight. It was almost ten at night and Ken was supposed to be asleep two hours ago. He never got off schedule before, but then again Ino was always around to put him to sleep, except for tonight. His blonde wife has been gone all afternoon and late into the evening.

Kakashi furrowed his brows suspiciously as he thought about where his wife could be right now. He recalled her telling him about meeting up with Sakura at the cafe, but surely it didn't take six hours to catch up or chat.

At the sound of Ken's light snores, Kakashi sighed in relief at the sleeping boy. He gently placed him back in his crib and covered him. He gently rubbed his silver hair and chubby cheeks before turning off the light and leaving the nursery.

Just as Kakashi was about to call Ino for the tenth time tonight, the front door opened and he furrowed his brows in upset, his dark eyes slightly narrowed in anger as he casually leaned against the wall of the hallway. He stared at her slim form as she took off her shoes and hung up her sweater in the closet. Just as Ino was about walk down the hallway she spotted her husband and a surprise expression fluttered over her face before she placed an easy, apologetic smile on her lips.

"Kakashi, I'm sorry I missed your calls. My cell phone died." Ino stated as she raised her dead cell phone in the air for evidence. Her smile faltered when he didn't budge from his spot and continued to eye her intensely. He was mad, which was understandable, but it couldn't be helped. It was time to change tactics, here.

"Why are you so grumpy for? Did Ken have trouble falling asleep?" Ino guessed with a stern raised brow as she went to the kitchen for some food, she was starving.

"Yeah, he didn't have his mother to put him to bed." Kakashi told her bluntly and it made Ino's shoulders stiffen.

"I'm sure you had everything under control." Ino replied stiffly as she gathered the necessary items to make a sandwich and as she made her sandwich she could feel her husband's irises on her, watching her every move.

Ino did her best to remain causal and unfazed, but deep down inside she was a nervous wreck. She couldn't make him suspicious, if he wasn't suspicious already. The blonde bit into her sandwich and hungrily ate it in minutes. She drank some water before glancing over to Kakashi who was still watching her intensely.

"So, what did you and Sakura do after the cafe?" Kakashi asked evenly as he continued to eye her. Ino's breathe hitched slightly and her heart began to race like a hummingbird's wings. Ino closed her eyes and began to walk away. "Oh, you know, girl stuff." Ino replied off handily as she passed by him with intentions of checking on her big boy.

She was suddenly pulled at her waist and trapped against the wall between two firm arms. Ino's heart took off like the speed of light as she stared up in surprise at Kakashi. "No, I don't know." Kakashi told her, his voice dropping slightly as he narrowed his eyes at her in disbelief. Ino narrowed her own eyes at him and angrily shoved his chest, but that didn't fazed her husband. "What's the deal?" Ino questioned in upset.

Kakashi was trying to figure out why Ino was being so evasive tonight. If she had just been with Sakura, his wife would go on and on about their day together, so why was tonight different? Just girl stuff, didn't sit well with him. He was also curious about the smell of antiseptic coming off of her too, now that he was this close to her. It entered his nostrils lightly. Kakashi didn't have time to explore his findings when Ino shoved him again.

"Are you even listening to me? I said to let me go!" Ino gritted out in a tight whisper. She didn't want to wake up Ken, but Kakashi was seriously pissing her off. She was also irritable, but it wasn't thanks to Kakashi. He was just making her irritability worse. She needed to rest, but her husband was making that near impossible now.

"I don't know what you're hiding, but I don't like it. You aren't cheating on me and using Sakura as a cover story, are you?" Kakashi questioned dead seriously. It caught Ino off guard and her eyes widen in surprise and anger. "Of course not!" She exclaimed loudly in protest. "I would _never_ cheat on you, _I love you_!" Ino told him strongly as her icy blue irises shown with sincerity and honesty.

Kakashi believed her and with a sigh released her from between his arms caging her against the wall. Ino pinched the bridge of her nose before walking away silently. Kakashi figured she was going to check on Ken, but then the sound of the bathroom door slamming shut caught his attention.

He believed her when she said she wasn't cheating on him, but he knew she was hiding something from him. Ino wasn't one to hold secrets in for very long. So whatever it was, he would find out sooner or later.

~0~

Meanwhile, Ino wiped away the angry tears from her eyes. She stared at her reflection in the mirror and recalled her meeting with Sakura. It hadn't been what she expected it to be, but it was very important.

Ino threw the napkins in the trash bin and began to remove her clothing for a hot bath. She was in minor pain and a soothing bath should help it.

As Ino soaked in the hot bath water she tenderly touched the smooth and flat surface of her belly, just below her small navel. It hadn't taken her long after Ken's birth to get back into shape and she was fortunate enough to sustain minor stretchmarks while she was pregnant with him. The thin, small silvery lines that did graced her belly was hardly noticeable unless you knew where to look.

Ino sighed lightly as she stared thoughtfully at her stretchmarks.

"I hope I don't get anymore of these this time around." Ino muttered in a small prayer as she gently laid her hands flat on her belly before closing her eyes and resting for awhile.

* * *

**A/N: Here's another chapter! So, there was a lot going on in this chapter with Karin's kidnapping attempt by the Brotherhood, Rin's IVF procedure and the weird tension between her and Kabuto, and Ino's odd behavior. The success of the second phase of Orochimaru's Project will be revealed in the next chapter along with other surprises! **

**I would like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing! Keep those reviews coming in, because depending on the number of reviews I get for this story will determine how fast I'll update! **

**I love reading what you all have to say or think and it also gives me confidence to continue on!  
**

**Dairi shussan translate to surrogacy.  
**

**Read and Review**

**Lady Manami**


	4. Chapter 4: Fēzu 2

**Watashi no kodomo**

**Chapter Four**

**Fēzu 2**

* * *

Kakashi took a sip of his lemonade as the sun's rays warmed his body. It was a beautiful and sunny day in May. Spring was his favorite season because new life was blooming everywhere. The trees were full of blossoms and the grass were as green as ever. The people seem to be a lot happier due to the good weather and healthy dose of vitamin D from the sun. His fourteen month old son was growing bigger each day and was walking. He worried about Ken's development when his son didn't walk before his first birthday, but now that his little tot was walking and getting better each day, Kakashi relaxed. He was very proud of Ken. That boy was a chip off the old block. He just feared his son would end up with his mother's temper and personality. Kakashi visibly shivered at the thought alone, but every day Ken shown signs of inheriting Ino's personality.

Kakashi wasn't looking forward to Ken's teen-hood, but he will do his best to teach Ken the way of the Hatake men. It involved being determined, humbled, and strong willed among other desirable traits.

"Kakashi-kun, I'm glad you could make it!" Kakashi's eyes crinkled in a smile as he saw his old friend arrive for their meeting. The silver haired man stood up to hug his long time friend when he noticed an unfamiliar bump press against his abdomen. Kakashi raised a brow in wondered and awe at the small bump before gazing to his friend's face. The female laughed at his expression before smiling secretly at him. "Surprise, I'm pregnant!" She exclaimed happily as she took a seat.

"Rin-chan, that's great! How far along are you?" Kakashi questioned with budding excitement, but there was also trepidation in his voice and weariness in his dark eyes. Rin brushed a lock of her dark brown hair behind her ear as she stared evenly at Kakashi.

"I'm ten weeks so far and I know that look in your eyes. Don't worry, we know what we're doing." Rin told her friend as she held his hand in a reassuring manner. "I trust you two know what you're doing, but it's dangerous, especially for _you_." Kakashi told her in a low voice. He didn't want anyone else overhearing their conversation.

"Kakashi-kun, _we'll_ be fine." Rin told him once more with a soft smile. "Although, I haven't seen you for awhile I have important information for you and a request from Jiraiya-sama." Rin began in a serious tone as her eyes lost their care-free gaze. Her chocolate brown irises harden slightly as she prepared to inform him of the situation she and the others were facing right now. Kakashi stiffen his spine at the mention of the white haired man. Whatever news Rin-chan had wasn't anything good. Kakashi furrowed his brows slightly as he reclined in his seat and let out a sighed.

"Well, that doesn't sound any good." Kakashi commented sourly as he slightly pouted. Rin shrugged her shoulders before leaning forward onto the table. "Kakashi-kun, you're right that this isn't anything good, but the situation we're in right now is getting worse and _we need you to come back_." Rin began with a deep frown and a grave tone. Kakashi knew this was coming up. The silver haired man stared deeply into Rin's eyes as he shook his head, no. "You know I left that _part_ of my life five years ago when I met Ino." Kakashi told her seriously. Rin sighed at his words and glared at him.

"Yes, we haven't forgotten, but we need you." Rin told him evenly. She wasn't going to give up just yet, she was determined to convince him to return to them, especially when it involved someone close to him. She knew how Kakashi was with family and friends. He would never forgive himself if someone he loved was hurt and he didn't do anything to protect them.

"I can't come back Rin-chan, I have a son now." Kakashi told her with a slight edge to his tone. He couldn't leave his son fatherless. He knew the void it would create in Ken. It happened to him when he lost his own father at a young age. He couldn't do that to Ken or Ino.

Rin sighed in frustration before smiling calmly at Kakashi. "You're still stubborn as an ox." Rin commented lightly. Kakashi grinned at her words. Yes, it was very true. He was stubborn and there was nothing Rin could tell him that would make him join The Order again. He left that part of his life five years ago in order to have a family with Ino. Some of his best friends were in The Order, like Rin-chan, but he couldn't put his life on the line anymore. He had a family to support and care for now.

Kakashi frowned thoughtfully when Rin's smile faded and a grim look crossed her face. He felt his gut become heavy with dread and he knew she was pulling out her trump card now. He was determined to remain still in his resolve. He refused to return to The Order.

"Kakashi, you're student is in grave danger if you don't return to aid us." Rin told him evenly. Kakashi's eyes widen at her words and he immediately leaned forward. "Which student of mine?" Kakashi questioned swiftly and in the back of his mind he knew who it was. He tighten his hands into fists and felt anger rise in his chest at Rin's knowing look.

"You know who." She replied simply as she stood up from her seat. "She's been working on a particular project for over a year and a half now and she's succeeded. I brought a file for you to look over, so you can get up to date. I know this because I've personally met with her." Rin told him as she purposely placed her hand over her growing belly.

Kakashi's expression twisted into shock and disbelief. He swiftly scanned through the file Rin gave him and he felt his stomach churn unpleasantly. So, _this is_ what Sakura's been working on. Kakashi shook his head in disappointment and worry. Sakura must not have any idea what she signed up for when she agreed to work for Orochimaru. The Sakura he knew wouldn't subject an innocent child to the tortures Orochimaru had in store for it.

"If you don't come back you know what will happen to her. Jiraiya-sama has already used up all of his alternatives, but you know how determine _that_ family is and the lengths they will go to end this project _permanently_. I don't want to see anyone hurt that doesn't deserve it." Rin told him lastly. "I'll be waiting for your call." Rin told him knowingly as she left.

Kakashi sat there dumbfounded at Rin's words. The situation had escalated so fast and so deep that there was no turning away from it, especially when it involved Sakura. The silver haired man closed his eyes as a headache began to develop. Now he knew what Sakura has been up to the past year and a half. He should have looked into her project with a serious attitude, but the years he's been out of The Order made him too soft and comfortable. Kakashi sighed in defeat. He had no choice, but to rejoin the secret organization for Sakura's sake. He had to protect her from this mess she's got herself into.

Kakashi never thought that Sakura would be this skilled enough to actually create an Uchiha embryo, especially considering how hard it was to manually recreate conception with a non Uchiha female's egg.

"You always seem to find trouble wherever you go, Sakura-chan." Kakashi sighed out with a weary expression on his face.

* * *

A computer screen came to life from its sleep mood and an incoming call from Skype flashed to life on the screen. An image of a smirking, busty blonde appeared on the caller ID as the ring from the call filled the living room. Hachiko started to bark earnestly at the sound as he jumped from the couch and hustled over to the laptop on the coffee table. He brought up one large paw and hit the keyboard until the call was received. A blonde woman greeted Hachiko with a grin, "Hachiko, good boy for answering. By the time Sakura answered I would be off to my next destination." Tsunade muttered with furrowed brows as she eyed the dog before glancing around the condo in search of her protege.

"Where's Sakura?" Tsunade questioned with slight irritation.

"Hachiko, what are you doing with my laptop?" Sakura questioned as she emerged from the hallway drying her wet hair. It wasn't until she heard her Shishou's voice that the young woman scurried towards her laptop. "Tsunade-Shishou! How are you?" Sakura exclaimed happily as she rubbed Hachiko's head and stared at her mentor on the screen. The blonde woman was dressed in a short sleeve shirt with a beige vest on. Her hair was in their two pigtails that rested in front of her chest. Sakura noticed that her mentor was tan. "Let me guess, you're in Suna?" Sakura guessed with a grin.

"Right, it's unbearably hot here. I don't know how the locals can live here." Tsunade moaned as she wiped her sweat with a small towel.

Sakura laughed at Tsunade's discomfort. "How long will you be in Suna?" Sakura asked curiously. The last time she spoke with her mentor a few months ago she had been in Kumo. There had been a bad outbreak of an unknown virus that made people photosensitive to the sun and rendered them in the dark along with nasty flu like symptoms that were aggressive. Tsunade had spent two months there studying the virus and creating a cure. Kumo now had the vaccine to give to their people to prevent another outbreak.

"Two months at the most, I'm here to study and lend a hand to the Suna people. The Kazekage also asked me to reevaluate their hospital procedures and policies while I am here." Tsunade told Sakura as she patted her face once again with the small towel. "Enough about me, how have you been? Still working on that project of yours." Tsunade questioned with interest. Sakura hasn't really told Tsunade about her project and what it fully entailed. She told her mentor that she had gotten a job soon after she left on her missionary mission around the world.

"It's going really well, I'm in the second phase of the project and my boss is really proud of me." Sakura told her with a wide smile. "He even gave me a bonus when I managed to stabilize the embryo I created." Sakura revealed casually and it caught Tsunade's attention. A proud grin spread on her lips. "Good job, Sakura. I expect for you to take me out to dinner when I get back in December since you're just rolling in cash now." Tsunade told her with a wink. Sakura grinned and nodded.

"We'll go out for drinks after dinner." Sakura added and Tsunade's eyes brighten up at the mention of alcohol. "Thank kami, because I've been sober for more than a year already and I don't know how I'm functioning this far without it. After our night out, I'm planning on putting my stored eggs to good use and have a kid or two." Tsunade revealed with a soft smile.

Sakura's eyes soften and knew this was a big deal for her mentor. "Personally, I don't think it will be a good idea for me to carry them, so I'll be looking for a surrogate." Tsunade mentioned. Sakura narrowed her eyes slightly at her mentor and raised a knowing brow. "Really? Or is it because you don't want to give up sake for nine months?" Sakura questioned with an amused grin. She knew her mentor well enough to not put this pass her. Tsunade tried to keep the grin from forming on her lips, but it reached her lips nonetheless. The blonde laughed at being caught red handed. "You caught me, but I do think a younger woman will be able to carry the kid a lot easier than I could." Tsunade informed her honestly. Sakura hummed in understanding.

"Anyways, I have to go and check on the final print of the hospital policies before they distribute it to the staff. I'll try to call again in a few weeks before I leave. Love ya kid and take care!" Tsunade departed with a soft smile before the call ended.

Sakura smiled, "Love ya too." She whispered soon after as she closed the laptop and turned her eyes to Hachiko. He was sleeping besides her folded legs and she gently rubbed his head. "That was a nice surprise today. I really miss her." Sakura muttered as she stood up and went to prepare dinner.

In the middle of making rice, Sakura's cell phone rang. Sakura saw that it was Ino and she swiftly answered it. "Hey, Ino!" She greeted with a smile. Her eyes widen at the excited tone in her best friend's voice. "It's what? Really!" Sakura exclaimed happily as turned off the stove and began jumping around in glee. "I can't believe it worked! This is really happening." Sakura whispered out in awe and relief.

"I know, I know. I'm so happy." Sakura replied tearfully as her phone vibrated. "Yeah, I got it right now. I'm going to look at it now, give me a few." Sakura told Ino as she opened her text message and an image of a pregnancy test came to view. The undeniable lines prove the success of the procedure two months ago. The results were positive. Sakura could have done a blood test last month, but it would have been too risky considering what she had done was completely illegal and a break of her contract with NoloCorp. It was best for Ino to find out naturally on her own whether she was pregnant or not. It was a huge gamble and it turned out to be in her favor.

"Aw, Ino, I can't believe it." Sakura sobbed lightly. "Yeah, I'll come over right now." Sakura replied with a teary smile as she swiftly grabbed her sweater and car keys. She put on her sneakers at the door and made her way to Ino's home. Her blonde best friend wanted to celebrate before Kakashi came home.

It wasn't long before she reached Ino's house and the blonde woman opened the door with a wide and excited grin. "It worked!" Ino exclaimed as she hugged Sakura tightly. "You're going to be a mother soon!" Ino added soon after as she closed the door and lead Sakura into the kitchen where two glasses of wine awaited them. "Before you say anything about the wine, it's cranberry juice." Ino told her with a sly smile. "If I can't drink alcohol for the next nine months, so are you, Forehead." Ino told her evenly as they both grabbed their glasses and cheered.

"To your impending motherhood and to the newest addition to the Haruno Clan." Ino toast as she clicked her glass with Sakura's. Both women drank their cranberry juice with happiness shining in their eyes. Sakura put her glass down and stared at Ino with gratitude. "Ino, thank you so much for doing this for me. I can't thank you enough for helping me with this." Sakura told her sincerely as tears began to well up in her eyes.

The blonde smiled at Sakura and shook her head. "Of course I would do this for you. You're my best friend and you deserve to be a mother. Any kid would be lucky to have you as a mom." Ino told her sincerely and she thought back to the conversation they had two months ago in the cafe. She hadn't known Sakura wouldn't be able to have children on her own without intervention and seeing the desire in her best friend's eyes that night steeled her resolve to help her.

"It's not easy having PCOS, but it shouldn't stop you from living your dreams of becoming a mother." Ino told her strongly. Sakura nodded at Ino's words. Being diagnosed with polycystic ovarian syndrome was not an easy thing to accept. She's felt alone ever since she was diagnosed and she wished she told her friends about it sooner. They would have supported her like Ino was supporting her now. It was a mistake to clam up like she did and keep her troubles to herself.

Sakura also felt slightly guilty for not telling Ino the whole truth about her baby. She didn't tell Ino that the baby was actually the project she's been working on for the past year and a half. She knew it wouldn't have mattered to Ino, but she wanted to protect her friend as much as she could. It was best if Ino didn't know what she did.

"Thanks, Ino." Sakura told her with a soft smile.

"My first appointment is in two weeks. You better come." Ino informed Sakura sternly as she prepared a plate for Sakura. She knew the pink haired woman didn't eat yet. "Of course!" Sakura replied with a small laugh.

Sakura decided to ask Ino about Kakashi. "What are you going to tell Kakashi?" Sakura asked with a raised brow. They hadn't thought that far ahead because they wasn't sure Ino would be successful with the pregnancy, but now that she was they had to decide what to tell her husband.

Ino paused and a thoughtful look crossed her face. "I'm not sure. Ever since that night he's been watching me like a hawk. It's so annoying. I think he'll be okay with the truth. What do you think?" Ino asked with a small frown. Sakura hummed in thought as she grabbed the plate of food from Ino.

"Kakashi-sensei is pretty protective. I don't think he'll like the idea at first, but after a while he'll come to accept it. After all, you are doing me a favor, but then again he'll be upset that you didn't consult with him first." Sakura explained with conflict. Even if they had consulted Kakashi, they didn't have time to waste. They had to perform the procedure that night or else the embryo wouldn't have survived another day.

"I'll talk with Kakashi and convince him of the good deed I've done. Besides, it's not my baby. Its yours." Ino told Sakura with a shrug. "I'm just carrying it for you and will be delivering it. I'm not really looking forward to labor, but hopefully this labor will be easier than my first." Ino prayed as she recalled the fourteen hour labor she had to endure with Ken. She refused the epidural at first because she wanted a beautiful and natural labor, but after six hours of straight labor she couldn't handle it anymore. She requested the drugs, but found that it was too late to take it. She had to suffer and get through the painful contractions on her own. When Ken was finally born she felt a sense of empowerment. She didn't need drugs to help her through labor because she did it all on her own. The moment her eyes saw Ken for the first time all the pain she went through was well worth it.

"Okay, let me know what he says." Sakura told Ino as she began to eat her dinner.

~0~0~0~0~~0~0~0~0~

Ino waited for her husband to come home. It was almost eleven at night and it wasn't unusual for him to come home this late. The last class he taught ended at 10:30, so he should be well on his way home after closing up the karate school. Ino sighed as she tried to find something on TV to watch. Ken was already asleep, so there was no one to keep her company. Ino watched the news channel with bored eyes. She sprawled out her body on the long couch and brought her eyes onto her slightly protruding belly. She didn't recall showing this early with her pregnancy with Ken, but she guessed each pregnancy was different. The slim bump was clearly visible through her orange colored tank top. Usually her abdomen was as flat as a board from all her years of dancing and Pilates. Ino gently skimmed her fingertips along her protruding belly.

It was soft and comforting. She honestly wondered how Kakashi was going to take this news. She hoped he wasn't too upset with her, after all, she was helping her best friend out. That counted for something, right?

The door to the house open and Ino quickly sat up and caught Kakashi taking off his shoes. "Hey," She whispered out softly in greeting as she rested her chin on the couch. "How was work?" She asked. Kakashi sighed as he made his way over to kiss her. "Pretty good, in three months the tournament in Kiri will begin so I've been training my students extra hard. I have to get Sakura to come to practice more often. I know she's a good fighter, but I have a feeling she's getting rusty." Kakashi stated with a thoughtful look on his face.

"I don't have to worry about Naruto or the others since I seen them often, but Sakura's been really into her project lately." Kakashi began with purpose as he side glanced towards Ino. He wondered if Ino knew anything about the project Sakura has been working on.

Ino hummed in understanding before yawning tiredly. "Yeah, well, Sakura has a lot on her plate." Ino told him knowingly as light tears pricked her eyes from sleepiness. Kakashi raised a brow at her words. "Like what?" Kakashi asked with interest. "Well, she has her project which is very important to her. She doesn't tell me about it except that its stressful, but now Sakura has something else to look forward to now." Ino began as she gathered the courage and strength to tell her husband of her pregnancy and Sakura's impending motherhood. Ino nervously twiddled her thumbs as she nervously bit down on her bottom lip.

Kakashi furrowed his brows at Ino's words. He was certain Ino didn't know about Sakura's project, but she did know something else that may help him in the future. "Oh, and what is that exactly?" Kakashi questioned with a raised brow.

"Well, you see, I'm...um, I'm pregnant." Ino finally let out with a nervous laugh. She decided to inform him of one thing at a time. Once he processed the fact that she was pregnant, she would then tell him that she was acting as a surrogate for Sakura's baby.

Kakashi's eyes widen in surprise and shock. His knees buckled slightly and he almost lost his footing at the news. Pregnant? Ino was pregnant, again?

"Really? When did you find out?" Kakashi asked in wonder as he approached his wife and held her hands gently. Ino smiled and her icy blue irises brighten up. "I found out today, a few hours ago actually." Ino told him with a smile. He was taking the news quite well now that he got over the shock. Now she could tell him about the surrogacy, but just as she was about to tell him about the surrogacy, Kakashi's cell phone rang.

Kakashi sighed before pulling out his cell phone and glancing at the caller ID. His eyes narrowed slightly and he looked to Ino with apology. "Sorry, I have to take this. I'll be right back." Kakashi told her as he stepped outside for privacy. Ino frowned and her shoulders slacked in disappointment. Suddenly her eyes narrowed.

~0~

Outside, Kakashi answered the call swiftly. "I thought you were going to wait for my call?" Kakashi asked coolly as he greeted Rin.

_"Yeah, well, this couldn't wait. There's been a new development at NoloCorp. One of our spies has been found out and had to escape before Orochimaru could kill him, but he's brought valuable information with him during his time there and we have a big problem. The embryo is missing from the facility. It hadn't been destroyed as originally planned." _

"It's missing? How can an embryo be missing and for two months? I thought Sakura inseminated you with it?" Kakashi told her in disbelief. Kakashi heard Rin sighed on the other end.

_"No, I said I met with Sakura, but I managed to convince her to not to go through with the procedure because I was already pregnant at the time. I assumed she would have just stored the embryo or freeze it. I have no idea where she could have placed it. The spy was suppose to go in and destroy the embryo the moment he had a chance on his shift, but he never found it. He's searched the entire facility and its storage units for the past two months thinking Sakura had stored it somewhere else in the building. We've just learned about this today. Jiraiya-sama is growing more frustrated by the minute with her. Luckily, we'll be searching through the surveillance footage to see what Sakura had done with it. It will take awhile considering we have to go through two months worth of footage."_

Kakashi frowned when he learned he had the wrong idea. His original idea had been correct then and the child did belonged to his best friends. Kakashi wondered where the hell Sakura could have hidden the embryo at. If it wasn't at the facility in NoloCorp then where could she have hidden it at?

"You think Sakura took the embryo and hidden it somewhere outside of NoloCorp? I wouldn't have the slightest idea why or where she would put it. Let me guess, you want me to find out?" Kakashi questioned with furrowed brows.

_"Yes, that would be nice, Kakashi-kun. You wouldn't want Jiraiya's men or The Brotherhood to question her, trust me." _

Kakashi frowned and ran a hand through his silver locks. Damn it, Sakura was really digging a deep grave for herself with these people. It was bad enough The Order was trailing after her, but The Brotherhood, too? This was growing far too dangerous for his student. He had no choice, but to confront her on the issue.

"Fine, I'll speak with Sakura and I'll try to find this missing Uchiha embryo for you. After all of this is over with, I'm done with The Order for good, you hear me." Kakashi told her with a scowl. Rin laughed on the other line and hummed in agreement.

_"Of course, I'm planning on doing the same when the baby is born. We want to live a normal life and raise our child together away from his family." _

Kakashi couldn't help, but smile softly at her plans. If anyone deserved happiness it was his two best friends. They've been through so much that they deserved some happiness.

"You two deserve a happy life together with your child." Kakashi told her with a small smile. "As a matter of fact, I'm expecting another child soon, they'll be close in age. Ino just told me the news a few minutes ago before you called." Kakashi revealed to her. He would have liked to have waited a few more years considering Ken was still young and needed a lot of attention, but what's done was done. He was excited to be a father again.

_"Aw, Kakashi-kun, we should set up a play date when they're older. It will be great to finally meet your children." _

"Yeah, I think so too. Anyways, Rin, I'll call you when I've gathered some information from Sakura." Kakashi told her before bidding her goodbye and returning back inside. He found Ino sleeping soundlessly on the couch with her hands rested underneath her head. He smiled softly at her and felt slightly guilty for taking so long with the phone call. He gently scooped her into his arms and brought her to their bedroom where he placed her in their bed. He left to take a shower before getting into bed himself.

As soon as Kakash left the room and the sounds of the shower were heard, Ino's eyes opened and her irises were full of confusion and trepidation. She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop on her husband's conversation, but she was glad that she did. She heard a lot of things she didn't fully understand and it was mainly centered around Sakura and her project with some Uchiha embryo.

The blonde knew what Sakura did for a living, she helped families conceive children of their own. Ino didn't know the woman her husband was talking to on the phone, but from the tone of his voice he knew the woman very well. Their conversation bothered her, especially the content she overheard from her husband's side.

Ino could only imagine what this 'Rin' had said to him. She had so many questions to ask him, but she had to restrain her curiosity for now. Her husband seemed to think Sakura stole an Uchiha embryo, which was bizarre because the Uchiha clan was just an old myth. They may have lived over fifty years ago, but this was the modern era and there wasn't anyone with special eyes walking around anywhere. Even if they had been real, how in the world did Sakura get a hold of their special DNA to create an embryo in the first place?

Another disturbing thought hit Ino about the situation. The embryo has been missing for two months now.

Ino chewed on her bottom lip in nervousness, she had a really bad feeling in her gut suddenly. The blonde pressed her hand against her belly where the baby was growing. Something told her that she knew where the embryo had gone to.

Her husband was supposedly in charge of finding the embryo and it may very well be right under his very nose. Ino furrowed her brows in upset, Sakura had a lot of explaining to do tomorrow when she confronted her about this. Ino knew one thing for sure, she couldn't tell Kakashi about the surrogacy until she learned the full truth from Sakura. She didn't want to get caught in this man hunt between her husband and _The Order_ that he mentioned earlier. It sounded dangerous to her and she didn't want her loved ones getting hurt.

All she could do now was prayed that she was wrong and wait until tomorrow.

* * *

Sakura had been in a deep sleep for once in over a year. She had planned to sleep in on her day off and not worry about a single thing. It was the first time in a long time that she was able to sleep without any worries or anxieties about creating an embryo or hoping that it was a success. That part of her life was over with now and things were starting to look up for once. She decided she would worried about the third phase of the project later down the road. She had seven months to figure out what she was going to do with both hers and Rin's baby. Orochimaru-sama and Kabuto-san wouldn't know about her crimes. She refused to get caught and lose her child. Not only was her child at risk, but so was Rin's. She recalled their conversation two months ago that lead her to request Ino's help.

_~0~_

_Now that her supervisor was gone, Sakura picked up her instrument again determined to pick up where she left off at when Rin's soft voice stopped her. Sakura paused once again before she brought her curious gaze to the brunette. "Are you alright?" Sakura asked when she saw the building tears in her eyes._

_Rin shook her head._

_"I have a request." Rin told her._

_Sakura raised a brow, wondering what her request could be._

_"Please don't go through with this procedure. I know I promised Kabuto-san I would act as his surrogate a few months ago, but that was before I realized I was pregnant. I just found out about a week ago. I don't want to lose my baby." Rin revealed with a slight tremble to her bottom lip. _

_Sakura's eyes widen at the information as she stared dumbfounded at Rin. This was not good. They couldn't progress with the procedure even if they wanted to. An embryo was already implanted and growing inside of Rin's uterus. Sakura cursed inwardly, figuring out what she should do now. This was not suppose to happen at all, no wonder Rin looked so nervous around Kabuto-san. _

_"I know I made a promise, but I couldn't tell Kabuto-san the truth. I need the money he is offering me with this project. My boyfriend and I are planning on leaving the country as soon as we raised enough money. The fastest way to do that is to act as the surrogate. Would you please help me?" Rin asked with wide chocolate brown irises. _

_Sakura bit down on her bottom lip in contemplation. She couldn't break another contract with Orochimaru-sama. She already illegally created the embryo, she couldn't possibly lie about Rin being inseminated with the embryo when the baby was actually her own. _

_Would they know? _

_Would she get caught? _

_Sakura sighed and closed her eyes at what she was about to say. She couldn't believe she was going to agree to this. "Alright, I'll help you, but you have to promise to pretend to be the surrogate and you have to promise to stick this through for the whole nine months to keep the act going. I'll figure out what I'm going to do with this embryo, here. I'm going to tell Kabuto-san the procedure was a success, but that you were experiencing some cramping, so you can go home early. Do not speak a word about this to them because my job is on the line." Sakura told her with furrowed brows as she prepared to store the embryo. She never saw the strange look on Rin's face at her response or the oddly pleased look in her dark eyes. _

_~0~ _

After Rin left the facility she had took her embryo with her and stored it inside her Shishou's old brief case that she accidentally took that morning. It was large enough to fit everything she needed in there. It was the most terrifying thing she's ever done in her life. She questioned her morale as a person for the things she was doing lately. She was becoming a liar and now a thief. This desire to have her child was taking over the life she's built for herself.

The front door bell rang and Hachiko was already bounding for the door, barking like a mad dog. Sakura sighed and got up with a curios expression on. She wondered who it could be so early in the morning. So much for sleeping in this morning. Sakura reached the door and was surprised to see a peeved off Ino with a sleepy Ken in her arms.

"Ino, what are you doing here so early?" Sakura asked with raised brows before stepping aside and letting her best friend inside. Ino did not speak and placed Ken down in the living room, taking off his jacket and giving him his bottle. Hachiko was already cuddling with her godson and the sleepy Ken laid his head on her dog's soft fur.

Sakura watched on, having no idea about the speech Ino was about to give her.

Ino finally made eye contact with Sakura and the pink haired woman shiver in trepidation at the stern look. "Sakura, we have to talk." Ino started as she took a seat besides Ken. Sakura took a seat as well adjacent from Ino and felt her stomach clench in worry. Nothing good ever came from those words, especially when it came from Ino. She wondered what was going on.

"Sakura, is this baby I'm carrying for you really yours? Your egg to be exact." Ino questioned with hard eyes. She was straight to the point and didn't beat around the bush. The direct question took Sakura aback and a wave of anger hit her before she could process everything.

Sakura stared at Ino in momentary confusion before nodding her head and narrowing her eyes sharply at the question. "Of course, it is!" Sakura replied passionately. "What's going on here, Ino. You show up all pissed off and angry at me and now your questioning the maternity of _my baby_?" Sakura gritted out with furrowed brows as she stared at her best friend with hard eyes. Sakura was growing angrier by the minute.

Ino's anger slowly washed away when she saw Sakura's reaction. She knew her best friend well enough to know that she was telling the truth. So, she knew for sure this was Sakura's child from her own egg, but now she had to ask if it was an Uchiha as well.

"I know this might sound crazy, but after hearing Kakashi's phone conversation last night I need to know the truth, so I can know what I've gotten myself into. To know what we've gotten ourselves into, Sakura." Ino started with worried irises and a deep frown. The anger was no longer present in her icy blue irises.

Sakura suddenly felt dread consume her belly. Whatever Ino was about to tell her wasn't something good. The pink haired woman had a feeling she had been found out, but she didn't know how.

"Sakura, is this baby part Uchiha? Kakashi mentioned on the phone that an embryo has been missing for two months now and that you were apart of it," Ino began steadily as she carefully watched Sakura's expression. The other woman was paling at her words and she knew it was the truth.

"I agreed to carry your baby two months ago. The timings coincide with each other. Sakura you didn't inseminated me with a stolen embryo did you? Least of all an actual embryo that contains Uchiha DNA?" Ino questioned strongly as she stared deeply into Sakura's eyes, seeking the truth.

Sakura's breath hitched sharply and before she knew it she started to hyperventilate. The information Ino just told her was overwhelming her already present anxiety. Tears began to develop in her eyes and Ino swiftly ran to the kitchen to look for a brown paper bag. She appeared swiftly with a brown paper bag and gave it to Sakura to calm her breathing down.

"Take it easy, deep breaths." Ino coaxed softly as she rubbed her best friend's back. Sakura's breathing slowly began to revert back to normal. She brought her weary eyes to Ino and nodded. The tears flowed down her cheeks and wet the top she wore for bed last night.

"It's truth, it's all true." Sakura confessed tearfully.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone, it's been a while but I needed the break! So, a few things went on in this chapter. We got a glimpsed into Kakashi's past with a secret organization called, The Order, and Rin's relationship to him. Now we all know that Rin's part as the surrogate wasn't a coincidence, but Kabuto doesn't know that. She isn't as innocent as she portrayed herself to be. So, in case anyone was confused, Rin is actually pregnant with her own child by her boyfriend. It is her job to pose as the surrogate until the Uchiha embryo is destroyed, but now that it is missing it is up to Kakashi to figure out where it is. Sakura got found out by Ino and she has no idea what she is going to do.  
**

**We also learn in this chapter that Sakura's inability to have children of her own is caused by Polycystic Ovarian Syndrome, PCOS. It's a very hard thing to live with and it effects millions of women each year. It has an array of symptoms that makes every day living difficult. One of the symptoms that results from this disease is unfortunately infertility or the inability to get pregnant so easily as other women. Not all women share the same symptoms, each case varies among women.  
**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and continue to read on for more! I appreciate all the reviews you guys sent! I plan to update this story once a week, depending on reviews. **

**Fēzu 2 translates in Phase 2 **

**Read and Review**

**Lady Manami**


End file.
